Désir meurtrier
by brisingr77
Summary: Une jeune fille, étudiante à l'université de New York se retrouve au coeur d'une enquête policière. Flack/OC. Rated M pour plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

Couple : Don Flack/OC.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui vient de la série ne m'appartient pas. Même si j'aimerais bien pour Don mais impossible de convaincre le père Noël de me l'offrir.

**Désir meurtrier.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Je me réveille en sursaut au bruit d'un coup de tonnerre. Génial, j'ai cours moi demain. Je me retourne dans mon lit espérant retrouver rapidement le sommeil.

- Oh fantastique, maintenant l'alarme incendie. Emma ! Debout !

- Pourquoi ? marmonne ma colocataire.

- T'entends pas l'alarme ?

- Ah si maintenant que tu le dis…

- Allez, viens, il faut sortir.

J'attrape le bras d'Emma et la traîne hors de la chambre. Le couloir est plongé dans un véritable chaos, des filles en pyjamas courent dans tous les sens en piaillant, affolées.

- On se calme ! La sortie, c'est par-là ! m'exclame-je.

Le calme ne revient pas mais au moins maintenant elles se dirigent toutes vers la sortie. Je conduis Emma à travers le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier et nous le descendons rapidement.

- Kyra, y flotte dehors ! s'offusque Emma alors que l'on sort du hall.

- Ça n'empêche qu'on doit qu'en même sortir. Allez.

- Mais on va se geler !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Bon, cours jusqu'à l'abri !

On se met alors à courir à toute allure vers le "garage" qui n'est en fait qu'un grand auvent et qui n'abrite aucune voiture. A mi-chemin, je me retourne pour voir s'il y a le feu au bâtiment et ce que je vois me fige d'horreur. Un homme s'est pendu depuis le toit du bâtiment.

- Mon Dieu.

- Qu'est ce qui y a Kyra ?

- …

- Bordel ! ... Kyra ! Hé ! Bouge !

Emma me tire en arrière et ce mouvement me fait enfin réagir. Je prends mon portable, que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer avant de sortir de la chambre et compose le 911.

- Vous avez appelé le 911. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais signaler un mort sur le campus de l'université de New York ainsi qu'un possible incendie.

- Où sur le campus ?

- Au niveau du dortoir des filles.

- Je préviens les autorités compétentes.

- Bien.

- Kyra. Viens. Tu vas attraper froid à rester sous la pluie.

Je suis Emma jusqu'à l'abri et on patiente ici jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Les pompiers arrivent les premiers et ils se mettent immédiatement au travail. Puis les policiers arrivent. Après avoir discuté rapidement avec les pompiers, ils se dirigent vers nous.

- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles. Je suis le lieutenant Flack et voici le lieutenant Angel. Nous allons vous poser quelques questions sur ce qui vient de se passer.

- Flack, sans vouloir te vexer, JE vais poser les questions. Toi tu t'occupes de la com avec les pompiers.

- Mais_

- Et de celle qui nous a prévenus.

- D'accord… Bon qui a appelé le 911 ?

- C'est moi, réponds-je en m'avançant un peu.

- Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

- Tant que là où vous m'amenez c'est à l'abri de la pluie.

- Oui, venez.

Je le suis donc jusqu'à une camionnette qui je suppose est un quartier général mobile, vu les ordinateurs embarqués. Alors que j'observe ce qui m'entoure, je sens quelque chose effleurer mon dos. Je me retourne à demi en sursautant et me rends compte que ce n'est que l'inspecteur Flack qui tente de poser une couverture sur mes épaules.

- Oh merci.

- Ce n'est rien. Asseyez-vous.

Je lui souris avant de m'exécuter.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Votre_

- Lieutenant ?

- Oui capitaine ?

- Elles peuvent rentrer dans leurs chambres, ce n'est qu'un petit rigolo qui a activé l'alarme.

- Bien merci… Angel, tu m'entends ? demande Flack dans son talkie.

- Oui Flack. Qu'est ce qui y a ?

- Ces demoiselles peuvent retourner dans leurs chambres quand tu en auras fini avec elles.

- Y avait pas d'incendie ?

- Non.

- Ok.

- Bon, on en était où ?

- À, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Votre nom pour commencer.

- Pegasus. Kyra Pegasus.

- Pegasus ? Comme Andrew Pegasus ?

- C'est mon père. D'ailleurs, ici, je m'appelle Kyra Davies.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais envie d'être normale pour une fois.

- Pourtant avec un nom pareil, toutes les portes doivent s'ouvrir devant vous.

- Justement, ce n'est pas toujours un avantage.

- Si vous le dites. Comment avez-vous découvert le corps ?

- Et bien, je venais d'être réveillée par l'orage et l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée. J'ai réveillé ma colocataire et on est sorties du bâtiment. J'étais à mi-chemin de l'abri quand je me suis retournée pour voir s'il y avait le feu et … je l'ai vu.

- Vous aviez vu ou entendu quelque chose d'étrange ou d'inhabituel plus tôt dans la soirée ?

- Non.

- Et bien merci. Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

- D'accord.

- Donnie ! Mon pauvre ! Angel a pas voulu que t'interroges ces demoiselles ?

- Danny, je suis pas tout seul.

- Oups. Mademoiselle.

- Je comprends votre collègue. On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit toutes très habillées et votre ami a l'air d'être un homme à femmes, dis-je en souriant. Donc ceci explique cela.

- Elle t'a bien cerné Don.

- Quoi ? Je suis pas comme ça !

- Mais bien sûr.

- Bon, moi je vais y aller si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection.

- Aucune. Oh, c'est ma carte, si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose.

- Ok. Au revoir.

- Vous pouvez garder la couverture.

- C'est gentil mais il pleut toujours à verse, et une fois trempée, elle ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité.

- Ah oui. En effet.

Je repose donc la couverture sur la chaise et sort de la camionnette. Alors que la porte se referme derrière moi, une dernière phrase me parvient.

- Elle t'a tapée dans l'œil.

Cette remarque me fait sourire et je continue mon chemin jusqu'à l'abri pour voir si Emma a répondu aux questions de la police. C'est le cas et nous retournons dans notre chambre pour nous sécher et nous changer.

- Kyra, il est deux heures du mat, se lamente Emma.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Je commence à neuf heures demain.

- Et moi à huit. Donc bonne nuit, dis-je en m'affalant sur mon lit.

- Il était sexy le flic ; grand, cheveux noirs, yeux clairs, belle carrure,… Tout à fait ton type d'homme en somme.

- On pourrait en reparler demain ? J'ai envie de dormir là.

- Comme tu veux.

- Et ils sont bleus.

- Encore plus ton type, alors.

- Hin hin.

- Bonne nuit, je suis sûre que tu vas faire de beaux rêves… Kyra ? Ok, tu dors déjà.

* * *

- Bip bip bip.

- Non, pas déjà, râle-je en éteignant mon réveil.

Je me lève tant bien que mal et file dans la salle de bain prendre ma douche, m'habiller et me maquiller. Je reviens ensuite dans ma chambre, attrape mon sac et rejoins le réfectoire pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, mon ipod déversant de la musique dans mes oreilles. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'arrêt de bus desservant l'école de droit de l'université pour assister à mon premier cours de la journée. Celui-ci se passe plus ou moins bien même si j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer à cause de ma nuit écourtée. Après trois heures de droit assez fatigantes, je décide de marcher jusqu'au réfectoire le plus proche où Emma doit me rejoindre pour déjeuner et alors que je sors de l'établissement, je percute littéralement quelqu'un et me retrouve par terre suite au choc.

- Oh pardon, je regardais pas où j'allais, m'excuse-je.

- C'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait qu'une jolie fille me fasse du rentre dedans.

- Lieutenant ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demande-je en me relevant.

- Je cherche quelqu'un qui connaissait Nick Summers. On m'a dit qu'il étudiait la littérature.

- Vous vous êtes trompé de bâtiment… Nick Summers ? réalise-je avec un temps de retard.

- Oui. Vous le connaissez ?

- C'est… mon ex. C'est lui qui est… mort ?

- Oui, désolé… Vous avez été longtemps ensemble ? demande-t-il en sortant son calepin.

- Trois mois.

- Qui a rompu et pourquoi ?

- On a rompu d'un commun accord, il y a deux semaines. Il n'y avait plus d'amour. D'ailleurs on s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Juste une profonde amitié. C'est pour ça qu'on est resté très proche après notre séparation.

- Et vous êtes resté aussi longtemps en couple sans vous rendre compte de rien ?

- C'était confortable.

- Navré d'avance pour la question qui suit mais aviez-vous des raisons de vouloir le tuer ?

- Non, absolument aucune. C'était la seule personne en dehors d'Emma qui savait qui je suis réellement et à m'accepter comme tel. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Il ne s'est pas suicidé. Quelqu'un l'a tué.

- … Non, murmure-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Désolé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est justement ce que j'essaye de savoir. Vous connaissez ses amis ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

- Non, je… Il venait de Portland et du coup je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ses amis du lycée et ici il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il ne se lie pas beaucoup aux autres. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un lui en voudrait ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus. Navré… Il faut que j'aille parler à ses professeurs, est ce que je peux vous laisser seule ?

- J'aimerais mieux pas. Et puis, il vaudrait peut être mieux que je vous guide, avant que vous ne vous perdiez définitivement.

- Oui, c'est peut être une bonne idée. Mais est ce que ça va aller ?

- … Oui, réponds-je après avoir pris une grande inspiration et avoir ravalé les larmes que je ne voulais pas laisser couler.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il faut juste que je prévienne Emma. Je devais la rejoindre pour manger.

- Allez manger. Je me débrouillerais.

- Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de marcher, alors laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner jusqu'au bon bâtiment et après j'irais rejoindre Emma. De toute façon, j'ai deux heures pour déjeuner.

- D'accord, accepte-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Nous commençons alors à marcher pour rejoindre l'école des arts et des sciences et j'en profite pour envoyer un texto à Emma lui demandant si on peut se retrouver là-bas plutôt qu'à l'endroit prévu.

- Quelle idée de faire un campus aussi grand, marmonne mon compagnon de marche.

- Que voulez-vous, on finit par s'y habituer avec le temps.

- J'espère bien ne pas avoir à fréquenter le campus assez longtemps pour le connaître.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- J'aimerais bien coincer celui qui a fait ça à votre ami rapidement.

- Vous prenez toujours votre métier autant à cœur ?

- Oui.

- …

- Vous trouvez ça bizarre ?

- Non non, c'est… bien, si ça vous permet d'être efficace dans votre travail.

- Kyra !

- … Emma ?

- Coucou, alors c'est pour flirter que tu as déplacé notre rendez-vous ?

- Emma !

- Quoi ?

- Le lieutenant Flack était perdu, je ne fais que lui indiquer le chemin.

- Ah. Bonjour lieutenant, moi c'est Emma Belacqua, la colocataire et amie de Kyra.

- Bonjour.

- Je vois que ton manque de sommeil n'a pas atténué ta bonne humeur, pile électrique.

- Pff, jalouse va.

La bonne humeur perpétuelle d'Emma me remonte un peu le moral et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

- Kyra ? Qui est mort pour que tu fasses cette tête ?

Et merde, elle me connaît peut être un peu trop bien. Et à voir l'expression de Flack, il pensait vraiment que mon visage n'avait pas d'expression particulière.

- Nick.

- Quoi ?

- Nick est mort. C'était lui cette nuit.

- Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? me demande Emma en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je savais pas si j'avais le droit. Et tu étais de si bonne humeur.

- Tu n'as pas à affronter ça toute seule. Et tu sais qu'ici tu peux toujours montrer ce que tu ressens.

- Que veux-tu ? Les vieilles habitudes sont persistantes. Et je ne peux pas supprimer vingt et un ans d'éducation en six mois. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il ne voudrait pas qu'on arrête tout pour le pleurer même quelques minutes. Il aimait trop la vie pour ça. Accompagnons ce charmant jeune homme au bâtiment des arts et sciences.

- Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.

- Ah non, lieutenant. Vous n'allez pas recommencer.

- Si vous insistez.

- J'insiste.

Emma et moi reprenons la route, suivies de Flack et le laissons devant le bâtiment, avant de nous diriger vers le réfectoire, où nous mangeons silencieusement contrairement à notre habitude. Notre manière à nous de faire notre deuil.

Le soir, je retrouve Emma à la sortie de mon cours de politique et nous rentrons ensemble à notre chambre. C'est Emma qui ouvre la porte et on se fige toutes les deux avant de hurler de frayeur. Il y a un homme pendu dans la chambre si j'en crois la silhouette qui se dessine dans l'obscurité. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte en pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

- Ky_ Kyra. Qu'est ce… qu'on fait ?

- On appelle… la police.

- …

- Je vais le faire.

Je sors mon portable et fais tomber un papier en même temps : la carte de visite que Flack m'a donnée. Pourquoi pas ? Je compose le numéro et attends qu'il réponde.

- Ici, Flack.

- C'est Kyra Pegasus.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Il y a un… homme… pendu dans ma chambre.

- Eloignez-vous tout de suite de la chambre, j'arrive.

- D'ac… D'accord.

Je raccroche, me relève et entraîne Emma vers l'escalier. Une fois dehors, je m'assois sur les marches de la résidence. Emma s'assoit à côté de moi, elle est complètement choquée et en voulant la prendre dans mes bras pour tenter de la réconforter un peu, je me rends compte que mes mains tremblent. En fait, je tremble de tout mon corps comme une feuille. Je poursuis quand même mon geste et Emma répond à mon étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard, des voitures de police débarquent toutes sirènes hurlantes. Flack sort de l'une d'elles et court vers nous.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui.

- Où est votre chambre ?

- Premier étage, sur la droite, la porte est restée ouverte normalement. Sinon c'est la 109, et c'est sur la gauche du couloir.

- D'accord. Vous, occupez-vous d'elles. Ramenez-les au poste.

- Bien, Lieutenant.

Un policier nous demande de le suivre, il nous amène à une voiture et nous conduit au poste de police. Nous sommes amenées dans une salle d'attente et le policier demande si on a besoin de quelque chose. Ce à quoi nous répondons que non.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente, j'entends la voix de Flack s'élever dans le couloir.

- Ecoute Angel, j'y peux rien, ça me dégoûte que tu penses ça.

- Flack, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux reste objectif. Et ce n'est déjà plus ton cas.

- Je suis objectif ! Et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu_

Il s'interrompt en entrant dans la salle d'attente nous voyant Emma et moi à l'écoute.

- Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ?

- Choquée, réponds-je.

- Oui, c'est normal.

- Mlle Pegasus, vous voulez bien me suivre j'ai des questions à vous poser.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je suis donc la jeune femme jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire.

- Bien. Où étiez-vous hier entre vingt-deux et vingt-trois heures ?

- A la bibliothèque, je révisais.

- Quelqu'un peu confirmer ?

- Emma était avec moi. La bibliothécaire peut aussi confirmer, on a dû lui demander des renseignements à plusieurs reprises pour trouver des livres.

- Le nom de la bibliothécaire.

- Mme Smith.

- Vous aviez des raisons de vouloir tuer Nick Summers ?

- Votre collègue m'a déjà posé la question.

- Je sais. Répondez.

- Non, aucunes raisons. Dois-je conclure de cet interrogatoire que vous me considérez comme suspecte ?

- Non, mais il faut suivre la procédure et jusqu'ici vous êtes la seule personne qui pourrait l'avoir possiblement tué. Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ?

- Nick et moi nous sommes rendus compte que nous n'étions pas amoureux mais amis.

- Et comment vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ?

- Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de désir entre nous.

- Tout n'est pas question de désir.

- Je sais mais quand au bout de trois mois de relation, vous n'avez pas fait l'amour avec votre petit ami et que vous n'en avez jamais ressenti l'envie, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'amour. Et Nick et moi étions d'accord sur ce point.

- Vous vous êtes quitté en bon terme ?

- Oui, on est resté aussi proches qu'avant.

- Quel a été votre emploi du temps de la journée ?

- Je me suis levée à six heures en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Emma, j'ai pris ma douche, je me suis habillée puis je suis allée petit déjeuner au réfectoire de mon dortoir. Ensuite j'ai pris le bus jusqu'au bâtiment de l'école de droit pour assister à mes trois heures de cours du matin de huit heures à onze heures. En sortant de cours, je suis tombée sur votre collègue qui m'a annoncé la mort de mon meilleur ami. Comme il s'était trompé de bâtiment, je l'ai conduit jusqu'à celui des arts et sciences où j'avais, de toute façon, cours tout l'après midi. En chemin, on a rencontré Emma à qui j'avais donné rendez-vous au restaurant universitaire des arts et sciences au lieu de celui de la bibliothèque où on se retrouve tous les vendredis.

- Pourquoi ce changement par rapport à vos habitudes ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de la rejoindre et de manger après avoir accompagner votre collègue. Et je ne voulais pas arriver en retard à mon cours de l'après midi.

- D'accord, qu'est ce que vous avez fait après ?

- Après avoir laissé votre collègue, nous sommes donc allées manger puis de treize heures à seize heures, j'avais littérature et enfin de seize à dix-huit heures j'avais politique. J'ai rejoins Emma à la sortie du bâtiment, nous avons pris le bus pour retourner chez nous, et on a découvert le corps. Je crois que vous connaissez la suite.

- Tous vos déplacements peuvent être vérifiés ?

- Oui, vous n'avez qu'à demander à l'administration, on doit badger à chaque fois qu'on prend les transports ou qu'on mange. C'est pour éviter de s'embêter à payer à chaque fois, ils débitent directement sur notre compte. Et pour les cours demandez à mes profs. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Non.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est bon tu es contente Angel ? intervient Flack.

- Oui, maintenant la procédure est respectée.

- Et bien maintenant, on pourrait peut être lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé là-bas.

- Le corps n'était qu'un mannequin.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas le plus important. Mlle Pegasus, est ce que vous avez déjà reçu des lettres d'amour effrayantes à la limite de l'obsession ?

- Euh non, mais je suis presque sûre que mon père filtre mon courrier pour que justement ce ne soit pas moi qui reçoive ce genre de lettres.

- Un ex petit ami éconduit ? demande à son tour Angel.

- Euh, vous savez combien j'ai d'ex ?

- Absolument pas.

- Et bien je n'en ai qu'un seul, et vous enquêtez sur sa mort.

- Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi jolie fille n'ait pas eu d'autres petits amis ? s'étonne réellement Angel.

- Et bien, mon nom et l'argent qui va avec attirent les profiteurs et je suis assez douée pour les repérer. Donc en fait ce n'est pas vraiment les petits amis éconduits mais les prétendants refusés dont il faudrait s'inquiéter. Et la liste est trop longue pour en donner une.

- On fera sans, alors.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ma chambre pour que vous me posiez ces questions ?

Angel et Flack échangent un regard gêné du genre "qui lui dit ?". Flack pousse un soupir et pose un dossier sur la table. Il l'ouvre et étale les photos qu'il contient devant moi. Je finis par reconnaître ma chambre. Les murs sont apparemment recouverts de photos et un message est peint au-dessus de ma tête de lit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Et bien, ce sont des photos de vous et de Nick.

- Mais_ On nous a suivis ?

- Il semble que oui.

- Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?

- "Maintenant il ne pourra plus la toucher, elle est à moi."

- Ok, là ça devient carrément malsain et flippant.

- Est-ce qu'un homme proche de vous est mort dans votre entourage récemment en dehors de Nick ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Hé bien, sur le mannequin il est écrit que s'il a fait ça, c'est au cas où on ne trouve pas son autre message, cette fois encore. Donc on suppose qu'il a déjà agis par le passé. Alors ?

- Mon garde du corps. James Porter. C'était il y a six mois, bientôt sept. Mais on pensait que c'était des kidnappeurs. Je m'en voulais tellement que j'ai décidé de changer de nom et de venir vivre ici.

- …

- …

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ?

- Mon père devait signer un important traité et James m'a convaincue d'aller chez mes grands-parents pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Pendant ce temps, lui est parti en Californie dans notre résidence secondaire en faisant croire que j'étais avec lui. Il a été torturé à mort. Les policiers ont conclu que des kidnappeurs étaient tombés dans le piège de James et comprenant que je n'étais pas là, ils lui ont fait subir ça pour le faire parler.

- Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Désolé.

- Qu'est ce que représentait James pour vous ?

- Il était comme un grand frère. C'était mon confident, je lui racontais tout et il m'écoutait sans me juger. Il fait partie des rares personnes à avoir percé ma carapace. Il a même accepté de m'apprendre à me battre sans rien dire à mon père.

- Pourquoi lui aviez-vous demandé ça ?

- J'en avais marre que tout le monde me prenne pour une petite fille fragile. Et je me disais que si je pouvais me défendre seule plus personne n'aurait à mettre sa vie en danger pour me protéger, ça a visiblement lamentablement échoué.

- Il faut qu'on fasse examiner le corps.

- Oui, je me charge des démarches, dit Flack en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce.

- Flack ?

- Oui, Angel ?

- Il faut qu'on la mette sous protection.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prendra à elle.

- Et moi je pense que c'est plus sûr. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce malade. Et puis s'il continue à la suivre, on aura une chance de l'arrêter.

- Ok, j'en parle au chef.

- Et Emma ? demande-je.

- Elle ne craint rien mais il vaut peut être mieux qu'elle change de chambre.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je vais la chercher, me dit Angel.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, je vais m'asseoir à même le sol contre un mur, remonte mes genoux sur ma poitrine et me mets à pleurer. Moi qui me croyais responsable de la mort de James, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison. Et maintenant Nick. Ils n'avaient rien demandé. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, des bras entourent mes épaules et commencent à me bercer. Je reconnais le parfum d'Emma. J'espère qu'elle ne craint vraiment rien. Je pleure longtemps jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me rattrape et que je m'endorme.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans un lit confortable. Je me redresse en sursaut, la faible lueur qui filtre par la fenêtre me révèle une chambre totalement inconnue.

- Emma ? appelle-je incertaine.

- Elle est retournée à la résidence universitaire, me répond une voix que j'ai appris à connaître en peu de temps.

- Lieutenant ? m'étonne-je alors qu'il allume la lumière me confirmant que c'est bien lui. Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi, annonce-t-il visiblement gêné.

- Pourquoi ?

- On m'a confié votre protection et votre chambre est encore passée au peigne fin.

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas y retourner. Je vais demander une autre chambre.

- Je comprends mais je ne peux pas dormir à la résidence universitaire.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous y dormir ?

- Je dois assurer votre protection vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Donc, vous… allez me suivre à la trace ?

- Oui. Et je pense que vous allez devoir vivre ici le temps de régler l'affaire.

- Mais… Pourquoi vous ?

- C'est moi qui habite le plus près de l'université et comme on a un assez bon feeling d'après le chef, il a décidé que j'étais l'homme de la situation.

- D'accord. Mais je suppose que c'est votre chambre.

- Oui.

- Je vais prendre le canapé, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain. Et puis je suis un homme galant, hors de question de vous faire dormir sur le canapé.

- Euh, bien. D'accord alors.

- …

- La situation risque de durer longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête.

- Donc oui, un moment.

- Oui.

- Alors je propose qu'on se tutoie, ce sera moins contraignant et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

- Non, en effet, je n'aie que six ans de plus que toi Kyra.

- Je dois t'appeler comment ?

- Don.

- Bien Don. Hum, quelle heure il est ?

- Minuit passé.

- Désolée alors, mais avec tout ça je n'aie pas mangé depuis hier midi et je commence à avoir faim.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. De toute façon, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé non plus.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! s'offusque Don.

- Désolée, l'habitude. James faisait toujours semblant pour que je n'aie pas l'impression qu'il répondait à un caprice.

- Il vous manque ?

- Beaucoup.

- Allez debout. On mange pas au lit chez moi.

Je lui souris et me lève pour le suivre. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, il est déjà penché sur le contenu de son frigo, m'offrant une très belle vue sur ses fesses musclées. Merde c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Je me gifle mentalement et détourne le regard pour détailler ce que je vois de son appartement. C'est bizarre, on ne sent pas la présence d'une petite amie et pourtant, il y a une touche de féminité quand même.

- Désolé mais à part des hot dogs, y a rien de potable à manger… Quoi ? demande-t-il en me voyant me retenir de rire.

- Rien.

- Bah bien sûr.

- J'étais en train de me faire la réflexion que c'était bien un appartement de mec célibataire et le contenu du frigo me le confirme.

- C'est aussi dû à mon métier, je suis pas assez souvent là pour m'inquiéter du fait qu'il soit rempli. Et en quoi mon appart fait célibataire ?

- La décoration est simple et sobre, très masculine.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant ma sœur a insisté pour faire une partie de la déco.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle a fait la cuisine.

- Ouais, avoue-t-il, gêné. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Non, j'ai juste l'œil pour ce genre de chose. Les hot dogs, ça m'ira. C'est pas comme si je mangeais de la grande cuisine tous les jours.

- On pourrait penser que ton père insiste pour que ce soit le cas.

- Et bien non. Bon sans vouloir te vexer, parce que j'aime beaucoup faire la conversation avec toi, mais j'ai faim, alors…

- Ok Mademoiselle, j'ai compris le message.

Don se retourne pour faire réchauffer les hot dogs tout prêt. Ouais, typique du mec célibataire jamais chez lui. Puis nous mangeons en silence. J'insiste pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle après avoir fini mais il m'ordonne d'aller me coucher parce que je dors soit disant debout. Je proteste mais dois bien vite me rendre à l'évidence : il a raison. Je manque en effet de me casser la gueule en descendant du tabouret, et ne dois qu'à ses réflexes de rester entière. Résultat des courses, il me porte jusqu'à son lit et je dois m'endormir quelque part sur le chemin qui n'est pourtant pas bien long car je ne me rappelle pas qu'il m'ait couchée.

* * *

Je plains sincèrement le pauvre Don car il a dû nous supporter tout le week-end ; moi, mon air de chien battu et ma musique triste en boucle. Résultat, le dimanche, il a demandé à Emma de venir. Ce qui ne l'a pas du tout aidé puisque du coup il n'avait plus une mais deux filles en deuil sur les bras. Pauvre Don.

Et actuellement, je le supplie du regard pour ne pas aller en cours.

- Mais, c'est pas une bonne idée de prendre du retard dans tes cours.

- Don, s't'plait. J'ai littérature toute la matinée.

- Et alors ?

- C'est dans ce cours que j'ai rencontré Nick.

- Oh… De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ah moins que tu n'arrive à me convaincre d'aller à la fac, non.

- Alors, on va aller au poste.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, il faut qu'on prenne tes empreintes et ton ADN pour pouvoir les distinguer des traces retrouvées dans votre chambre.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Et puis, il faudrait que tu identifies Nick.

- … Je suppose que je n'ai pas non plus le choix.

- Non, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse.

- Et bien, juste le temps de me préparer et c'est bon.

- Ok.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clé derrière moi. Je rentre dans la cabine de douche après m'être déshabillée et laisse avec plaisir l'eau chaude glisser sur ma peau. Le temps de me doucher, j'oublie tous mes soucis ou presque. Je sors et m'essuie avant de réaliser que je n'ai toujours que les vêtements que je portais vendredi. Génial ! Je sèche mes cheveux en les frottant énergiquement avec une serviette, les coiffe et les attache avec une pince pour qu'il ne frise pas trop en finissant de sécher. Puis après avoir enroulé, une serviette autour de moi, je sors de la salle de bain à la recherche de mon nouvel ami.

- Don ? appelle-je lorsque je le trouve dans le salon.

- Oui. Qu'est ce_ …

- (C'est moi ou il est en train de me reluquer de la tête au pied ? Apparemment c'est pas moi. Il devrait penser à respirer… Et à fermer la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. Au moins je sais que je lui fais de l'effet.)

- Hum. Qu'est ce qui y a ?

- Et bien, est ce que par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais des vêtements que je puisse porter ?

- Peut être. Mon ex est toujours pas venu récupérer les vêtements qu'elle a laissés chez moi. Par contre, tu risques de flotter un peu dedans.

- Ah.

Je suis Don dans sa chambre et le vois ouvrir le dernier tiroir de sa commode puis il repart précipitamment en me voyant me pencher pour regarder ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans le tiroir. Ok, note à moi-même pour plus tard : éviter de me trimballer dans l'appart uniquement vêtue d'une serviette de bain, à moins que je ne veuille qu'il me saute dessus. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je sais pas combien de temps ça a duré entre eux mais vu le nombre de fringues là dedans, elle voulait s'installer. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a pas les mêmes goûts elle et moi. Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin et retourne dans la salle de bain me changer.

- T'avais raison, ils sont un peu trop grand pour moi, dis-je en revenant dans le salon.

- Oh, on y va ?

- Oui. Comment tu savais ?

- Je suis flic.

- Le rapport entre les deux ?

- J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de chose.

- Ok, je suis rassurée. Je me disais que t'aurais pu profiter de mon sommeil pour abuser de moi.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Don offusqué.

J'explose de rire devant son expression choquée, ça n'a pas de prix. En plus, il en a fait tomber ses clés.

- Tu pensais vraiment ça ?

- Non, je te faisais marcher et t'as carrément couru… Enfin si, ça m'a quand même traversé l'esprit mais je me suis dit que t'étais pas ce genre de mec.

- Très drôle. Si tu pouvais éviter de te foutre de ma gueule à longueur de temps, ça m'arrangerait. On se connaît depuis trois jours et j'ai déjà arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait marcher.

- Désolée… On prend pas l'ascenseur ? m'étonne-je en le voyant commencer à descendre l'escalier.

- Non, pourquoi mademoiselle est trop paresseuse pour descendre trois étages à pied ?

- Ok. Kyra : 20 ; Don : 1. Tu commences à rattraper ton retard, ironise-je en entamant la descente.

- Tu crois pas que t'as un peu gonflé ton score ?

- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de compter.

Il m'ignore royalement et n'ouvre plus la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur son lieu de travail. Une demi-heure sans parler ! Il est pire qu'un gamin. Ou alors je l'ai sérieusement vexé. En attendant, comment voulait-il que je prenne le fait qu'il connaisse ma taille de vêtement alors qu'on se connaît depuis trois jours ?

- Bonjour, vous deux ! s'exclame … Danny, je crois.

- Salut.

- Ouh, t'es de bonne humeur toi ce matin. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien. Je te l'amène pour que tu prennes ses empreintes.

- Merci. Bonjour Mademoiselle. Moi c'est Danny Messer, enchanté.

- Bonjour. Kyra Pegasus mais vous le savez peut être déjà.

- En effet. Suivez-moi… Alors que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Oh rien, je crois que je l'ai juste un peu vexé.

- Vous avez réussi cet exploit ? Moi qui croyais que c'était impossible.

- Danny, je croyais que tu sortais avec Lindsay.

- C'est le cas.

- Alors arrête de séduire, Kyra.

- Mais je ne fais que lui parler.

- Mouais. C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, déclare Don dubitatif.

- Gnagnagna.

- Bonjour les gamins.

- … Asseyez-vous.

Danny relève donc mes empreintes et un échantillon de mon ADN. Puis il me conduit à la morgue pour identifier le corps de Nick.

- Ses parents vont bientôt arriver, ils pourront l'identifier si tu ne veux pas le faire, murmure Don à mon attention alors que le médecin légiste s'apprête à soulever le drap.

- Non, c'est bon. Si ça peut leur éviter d'avoir à le faire.

- Oui, une fois que tu l'auras identifié, ils n'auront pas à le faire.

- Alors autant leurs épargner cette épreuve. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je voyais un mort. Malheureusement.

- Tu as dû identifier James ?

- Oui. Mon père ne voulait pas mais j'ai insisté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour lui. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Il est quand même mort pour moi.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, allez-y.

Le médecin dévoile le visage et les épaules de Nick. Je laisse échapper un sanglot et plaque ma main sur ma bouche en fermant les yeux avant de me réfugier contre le torse de Don, le visage sur son épaule. Après un instant d'hésitation, il referme ses bras autour de moi et commence à me bercer doucement. C'est horrible, son visage a été lacéré au point qu'il est difficilement reconnaissable et vu l'état de ses épaules, tout son corps doit avoir subi le même sort. James était dans le même état. Je n'imagine même pas à quel point, ils ont dû souffrir.

- Mademoiselle ?

- C'est lui, chuchote-je avant d'éclater en sanglots. Ne… Ne les… laissez pas… le voir.

- On ne peut pas le leur interdire.

- Et ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Angel m'a prévenu qu'elle les amenait juste avant que vous arriviez.

- Viens Kyra.

Je laisse Don m'entraîner hors de la pièce puis remonter le couloir vers la sortie. La voix d'Angel me sort de ma léthargie. Je relève la tête pour la voir venir vers nous accompagnée de trois personnes. L'homme ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nick. Son père sûrement. Angel s'arrête en nous voyant.

- Bonjour Kyra. Tout va bien ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Oh oui bien sûr. Kyra, voici les parents et la petite sœur de Nick. Je vous présente Kyra Pegasus, l'ex petite amie de votre fils.

- Bonjour. Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, me répond gentiment sa mère.

- Si, c'est ma faute. C'est à cause de moi qu'on l'a_

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, uniquement celle de celui qui en a après vous si j'ai bien compris.

- Mais…

- Nous ne vous en voulons pas. Mais faites attention à vous.

- …

- Suivez-moi, c'est par-là.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, je l'ai identifié.

- Je veux voir son visage une dernière fois, m'explique sa mère.

- S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. Il vaut mieux que vous vous rappeliez de lui tel qu'il était de son vivant. S'il vous plaît.

- Et bien euh.

- Il nous suffit d'une seule personne pour l'identifier et c'est déjà fait, intervient Angel. Et ce n'est pas très… Enfin… Hum, vous devriez peut être l'écouter.

- C'est si horrible que ça, me demande Mme Summers.

Je me contente de hocher doucement la tête.

- Nous pouvons récupérer le corps et le ramener à Portland pour l'enterrer ?

- Oui, il vous suffit de remplir quelques papiers pour le rapatriement, c'est tout.

- Allons-y alors. Mlle Pegasus, l'enterrement se fera sûrement samedi, vous viendrez ?

- Oui. J'amènerai Emma avec moi. C'était une amie de Nick.

- Bien sûr. Au revoir.

Danny nous raccompagne jusqu'au parking, nous salue puis s'éloigne.

- Danny ! Juste une chose avant de partir. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir accéder à ma chambre bientôt ? Et à mes vêtements, en particulier.

- Heu, et bien, c'est que y a beaucoup de chose à examiner donc non, pas avant au moins une semaine.

- Ok, sympa… Bon bah, on va avancer notre journée shopping, alors.

- Comment ça ? s'exclame Don en ouvrant la voiture.

- Bah quoi. J'ai besoin de vêtements. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je vais continuer à mettre ceux de ton ex ?

- Non, non.

- Quelle heure il est ? Bientôt midi ? Cool, si on trouve Emma, j'ai plus qu'à la convaincre de sécher son cours de l'aprèm. On y va Don ?

- Ouais, répond-il en démarrant.

- Tu me fais toujours la gueule ?

- Non, ce sont tes changements d'humeur qui m'étonnent. Il y a une minute, tu étais plus bas que terre et maintenant tu sautilles à l'idée de faire du shopping.

- Ça vient de mon éducation. Mon père étant toujours sur le devant de la scène, j'étais aussi exposée et du coup, on apprend vite à ne plus montrer ses émotions… Et puis, j'ai déjà affronté la perte d'un proche deux fois. C'est toujours aussi dur mais je résiste un peu mieux au poids de la douleur. Et je ne veux pas arrêter vivre à cause d'un connard.

- Ça explique pas mal de choses… Haut les cœurs princesse, tu vas me faire pleurer.

- Princesse ? m'attarde-je volontairement sur ce sujet un peu plus joyeux.

- Bah quoi, c'est presque ça non ?

- Mon père est ambassadeur, pas tsar.

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de mots.

- Regarde donc où tu vas au lieu de faire de l'esprit.

Il m'adresse un sourire et se concentre sur la route me permettant d'observer son profil à loisir : son nez droit, sa mâchoire virile, ses lèvres sensuelles appelant les baisers. Ok, il faut vraiment que je me calme, mon meilleur ami vient de se faire tuer, un détraqué me suit et s'en prend aux hommes trop proche de moi et moi je trouve rien de mieux à faire que fantasmer sur le flic chargé de ma protection. Je suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour ça, aussi sexy soit-il. Et drôle, gentil, intelligent, sans préjugés sur ma condition. Et en plus j'ai l'air de lui plaire. C'est pas le moment, j'ai dit !

- Je vais où maintenant ?

- Tu sais où est la bibliothèque du campus ?

- Oui à peu près.

- Gare-toi dans ce coin là alors. T'as rien contre la marche à pied ?

- Moi non, mais j'aurais pensé que c'était ton cas.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que parce que je suis une "petite fille riche", j'aime pas le sport.

- C'est pas ce que je pensais. Je disais ça à cause des talons vertigineux de tes bottes.

- Ils ne font que huit centimètres, m'offusque-je. J'y peux rien si je suis petite. Et puis, crois-moi, j'ai l'habitude de marcher avec.

- J'ai rien dit alors.

Don trouve une place et se gare puis il me suit à travers les rues du campus alors que je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la cafétéria à proximité de la bibliothèque. Je sens son regard dans mon dos, un peu trop bas d'ailleurs pour respecter les bonnes mœurs.

- Tu sais que le dernier type qui a mâté mes fesses, s'est pris mon poing dans la figure et s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, annonce-je d'un ton badin avant de me retourner.

Ses joues rougies me prouvent que je ne me suis pas trompée. Je lui adresse un sourire et reprends ma route. J'arrive à la cafét et m'appuie nonchalamment contre la porte pour la tenir ouverte le temps que Don arrive.

- Et après, c'est moi qui risque d'avoir du mal à suivre à cause de mes talons, me moque-je en entrant pour chercher Emma.

- Gnagnagna.

- Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux est le plus vieux, déjà.

- Excuse-moi de me mettre à ton niveau.

- Oh, m'offusque-je. C'était un coup bas ça.

- Je sais.

Je lui tourne le dos, en relevant le menton et recommence à chercher Emma. Haha, elle attend encore pour prendre un plateau. Je me précipite vers elle.

- Coucou !

- Salut ! …Toi, t'es en train de sécher !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Le fait que tu sois là. Le lundi est le seul jour de la semaine où nos emplois du temps ne concordent pas pour le déjeuner.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai appris qu'on allait pas pouvoir accéder à notre chambre avant au moins une semaine, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping cette après midi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toi, tu as des fringues chez Ethan mais moi, je dois me contenter de ceux de l'ex de Monsieur, réponds-je en montrant Don derrière moi.

- Ça explique ce que tu portes. Je me disais : depuis quand, elle ne met plus d'habits moulants.

- Mes vêtements ne sont pas moulants !

- Disons qu'ils sont bien ajustés. Personne ne peut rater tes petites fesses parfaitement moulées dans un jean.

- Oh, ça va, hein. Alors t'es d'accord ? En plus, on comptait y aller la semaine prochaine.

- D'accord, de toute façon, je peux pas laisser ton ami, l'inspecteur, t'accompagner tout seul.

- Non, en effet, ça risque d'être gênant.

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là, surtout.

- Ça va être dur, répond Emma.

- Oui, comment oublier un beau mec comme ça. Allez, viens.

J'attrape Emma et nous partons bras dessus, bras dessous en commençant à préparer notre après midi avec enthousiasme. Je vois Don lever les yeux au ciel dans le reflet de la porte en verre. Après avoir embarqué dans la voiture, il nous conduit sur Broadway à notre demande en marmonnant que je suis pas riche pour rien. Avant de commencer notre shopping, je les invite au restaurant, il est quand même midi passé.

- On commence par quoi ? demande Emma excitée en sortant du restaurant.

- Comme d'hab.

- Il risque de plus savoir où se mettre.

- Je sais mais bon, c'est notre rituel et il faudra bien y aller à un moment ou un autre.

- Bon, c'est parti pour Victoria's secrets, alors.

Emma m'attrape le bras pour me faire avancer et nous nous dirigeons joyeusement vers un de nos magasins préférés.

- Hors de question que je rentre là-dedans ! nous arrête Don alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer dans la boutique.

- Reste dehors alors.

- Et je te protège comment, moi ?

- Quelles sont les chances qu'il s'en prenne à moi ? Il sera sûrement aussi gêné que toi de rentrer dans ce magasin.

- Pff. Allez-y, mais dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas envie de faire le pied de grue pendant une heure.

- Tu sais que tu vas avoir l'air d'un pervers à attendre devant la boutique.

- Je vais faire avec.

- Tu pourrais aussi aller là-bas et acheter ça, dis-je en lui tendant une liste. J'ai pas l'intention de continuer à manger un peu n'importe quoi.

- Tant que c'est pas moi qui fait la cuisine, pas de problème… Mais_ Hors de questions que je m'éloigne de toi !

- Don, tu auras fini bien avant nous, je sais me défendre et puis y a des vigiles dans le magasin.

- …

- Promis, on va pas tenter de te fausser compagnie.

- …

- S't' plaît.

- Certains aliments ne survivront pas à une après midi dans la voiture.

- C'est pour ça que les livraisons à domicile existent.

- …

- Don, supplie-je.

- Ok, j'y vais. Mais vous avez pas intérêt à filer !

- Promis, lieutenant.

Emma et moi pouvons enfin entrer dans le magasin.

* * *

Les filles, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. Vous pensez pas que vous avez acheté assez de fringues pour le restant de vos vies ?

- Quoi ? Mais y a pas grand-chose ! m'offusque-je.

Don me lance un regard plus que sceptique. Bon ok, j'ai six sacs. Pleins. Mais y en a un qui contient les vêtements de ce matin. Oui, je sais, c'est une mauvaise excuse puisque ça veut dire que je porte certains des vêtements que je viens d'acheter mais au moins maintenant, je me sens moi-même.

- Il en reste plus qu'un, dis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Le dernier ?

- Oui, réponds-je en chœur avec Emma.

- Ok, soupire-t-il. Mais après, je vous embarque dans la voiture, de force s'il le faut et on rentre.

- Promis ! déclare-je en sautillant.

Emma et moi sautillons joyeusement jusqu'au magasin de chaussures.

- De vraies gamines, dit Don en nous suivant.

- Ah, les mecs. Tous allergiques au shopping ! rétorque-je.

- …

- Regarde ! Elles sont trop belles ! m'exclame-je en montrant une paire de chaussures à Emma.

- C'est clair. Toi qui en cherche depuis un moment. Essaye-les.

Je retire mes bottes et enfile les ballerines sur lesquelles je viens de flasher.

- Alors, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Trop bien.

- Don ?

- Quoi ?

- Ton avis, dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Parce qu'il compte ?

- Oui.

- C'est des chaussures, dit-il en s'approchant.

- Bonjour l'avis, rétorque-je en levant la tête vers lui. (Tiens, c'est moi ou ses yeux sont beaucoup plus haut que d'habitude.)

- J'avais oublié que t'étais toute petite sans talons.

- C'est pas gentil ça. (C'est pour ça qu'il me paraît plus grand.)

Emma et moi écumons le reste du magasin puis passons à la caisse. En sortant, ce n'est plus nous mais Don qui trépigne de joie : son calvaire est enfin fini. Nous déposons Emma à la résidence universitaire puis nous rentrons à l'appart de Don où nous arrivons en même temps que le livreur. Résultat, c'est très chargé que nous prenons l'ascenseur. Après avoir rangé les courses dans la cuisine Don s'affale dans son canapé alors que, assise devant sa table basse, je finis de retirer les étiquettes de mes nouveaux vêtements.

- Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi j'accompagnais pas ma mère et ma sœur en course.

- Quelle endurance, me moque-je doucement.

- T'as dépensé combien en… quatre heures ? demande-t-il en me voyant partir dans sa chambre avec une pile immense de vêtements. Tu peux utiliser le tiroir du bas, au fait.

- J'ai pas compté. C'est l'avantage d'avoir un compte en banque bien rempli. Et le tiroir est déjà utilisé, je te rappelle.

- Retire ce qui y a dedans, je pense pas qu'elle viendra les chercher.

- Ok.

- En tout cas c'est sûr qu'on a pas le même niveau de vie.

- En effet. Mais vu l'emplacement et la taille de ton appart, tu dois plutôt bien gagner ta vie, quand même. Surtout pour un flic. Oh excuse-moi, un inspecteur.

- J'ai le privilège d'avoir un loyer pas trop cher et bloqué.

- D'accord, je me disais quand même, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Moi je me demande pourquoi tu vis à la résidence universitaire.

- Je te l'ai dit quand on s'est rencontré. J'avais envie d'être normale.

- Dur d'être normale quand son père est ambassadeur de Russie, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé de nom, d'université et de ville. J'ai aussi demandé à ne plus avoir de garde du corps. Extérieurement, personne ne peut se douter que je suis la fille d'Andrew Pegasus.

- Ils pensent que tu es qui ?

- Kyra Davies, fille d'un cadre supérieur. Donc assez riche pour payer les droits d'inscription et les fringues mais pas trop pour attirer l'attention plus que ça.

- Une fille presque normale quoi.

- C'est ça.

- Tu sais la normalité n'existe pas vraiment.

- Monsieur est un grand philosophe, je vois. Disons que je suis plus dans la moyenne, alors.

- La moyenne, c'est pas forcément génial.

- Peut être, mais c'est bien quand même et moi je préfère. Je me sens plus libre.

- Plus libre ?

- Oui, je ne suis plus obligée de faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances. J'ai le droit de faire des erreurs sans que tout le bottin mondain soit au courant.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ta vie d'avant ? Des gens tueraient pour être à ta place.

- J'aime ma vie d'avant. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante et soudée. Mes parents étaient toujours là pour moi, j'avais tout ce que je voulais, j'ai vécu dans de nombreux pays différents. Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Donc si, Don, j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle était. J'en regrette même certains aspects mais je suis plus que contente et fière de la vie que je mène aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce qui ne te plaisait pas dans ton ancienne vie ?

- Je ne suis pas que riche Don. A Washington, dans mon université, mes camarades voulaient qu'on soit amis à cause de mon père. Quand je l'accompagne dans les soirées, les galas et autres, si on vient me parler, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour ce dont mon père s'occupe, de telle campagne politique dans tel pays, des relances économiques, des traités en négociation. Alors que je ne m'y intéresse pas forcément ou que je ne suis pas du tout au courant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre seul sujet de conversation avec mon père.

- Et tes amis ?

- Lesquels ? Ceux qui disent du mal de moi dans mon dos ? Ceux qui ne s'intéressent à moi que parce que je suis la fille de l'ambassadeur de Russie ? Ou ceux qui sont jaloux parce qu'en plus d'être qui je suis, je suis douée en cours ?

- …

- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule à me plaindre de cette situation. On est certainement plus nombreux que je ne le pense d'ailleurs mais on devient tellement méfiants envers les autres qu'on se passe à côté.

- Ouais comme quoi vous avez pas vraiment une vie rêvée.

- Non, ce sont des préjugés. Et puis les journaux people contribuent à véhiculer cette image qu'on a tout ce qu'on veut et ce serait vrai si l'argent résolvait tout.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Non.

- Certains ont quand même l'air de se complaire dans leur situation.

- C'est le cas mais il y a des personnes timides, pudiques et secrètes partout. Ce sont les plus fragiles dans notre situation.

- Et tu en fais partie.

- Je dois bien admettre que oui… Je sais pas pour toi mais moi, j'ai faim !

- Moi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu nous fais à manger ?

- Salade composée avec des toasts aux chèvres chauds, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Ça a l'air pas mal.

- Allez debout.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, tu peux bien m'aider un peu.

- Je suis plus que nul en cuisine.

- Je suis sûre que tu exagères. Tu peux au moins laver la salade.

- Je peux toujours essayer mais viens pas te plaindre après. Et puis la laver, faut pas une essoreuse pour ça ?

- Si.

- J'en ai une ?

- C'est toi qui vis ici, pas la peine de me poser la question.

- Samantha, dis-moi que tu m'en as acheté une.

- Qui est Samantha ?

- C'est ma sœur. Bon tu te cacherais où si tu étais une essoreuse ?

- Près de l'évier, dis-je en ouvrant le frigo. Alors salade, tomate, cœur de palmier, surimi et fromage de chèvre.

- Trouvé. Me rappelais qu'elle est dans le placard sous l'évier.

- Tiens, pouffe-je en lui mettant la salade dans les mains. Lave-la à l'eau froide, hein.

- Et comment je fais ?

- T'as jamais regardé ta mère quand elle cuisinait ?

- Non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Ah bon, j'étais persuadée que tu étais ce genre de gamin. Toujours à traîner dans la cuisine espérant avoir un gâteau à force d'exaspérer ta mère.

- Très drôle, vraiment. Je vois que tu as une bonne image de moi.

- C'est une bonne image. J'étais toujours fourrée dans la cuisine quand ma mère préparait le dîner.

- Pas de cuisinier professionnel.

- Ma mère était restauratrice avant de rencontrer mon père. Elle adorait ça, il n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à le lui enlever.

- Je comprends, c'est elle qui t'a appris à cuisiner ?

- Oui, c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour que j'arrête de traîner dans ses pattes ou plutôt pour que je lui sois utile.

- Pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi, tu avais l'air de beaucoup te plaire là-bas.

- C'est vrai mais je ne regrette pas ma décision et puis avec la mort de James, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, il y avait trop de souvenirs là-bas. Et pense qu'on ne se serait pas connu sinon.

- En effet, tu as bien fait de venir vivre ici, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais je t'aime bien. Tu es bien plus intéressante que la plupart des filles que je rencontre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois superficielle, ce qui est le cas de la plupart de mes ex.

- Je croyais pourtant que cette après midi t'avait prouvé que je l'étais justement.

- Ça aurait pu être le cas si on avait pas eu la conversation précédente.

- Bon, alors, cette salade ?

- Regarde.

- C'est pas trop mal.

Je prends deux assiettes et place les différents ingrédients dedans de manière plus ou moins artistique. Don et moi mangeons tranquillement puis regardons un film avant d'aller nous coucher.

_

* * *

Qu'est ce que je fais là ? m'étonne-je alors que je me réveille allongée sur une balancelle que je connais bien. C'est celle de notre résidence secondaire. Je me lève et me dirige vers la maison qui est totalement plongée dans l'obscurité. Une fois à l'intérieur, je monte l'escalier pour aller dans ma chambre, c'est alors que j'entends la voix familière de James._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- James ? murmure-je._

_- A ton avis ? Il faut que tu t'éloignes d'elle. Elle est à moi._

_- James ! crie-je. Va-t-en !_

_- Kyra ? Kyra ! Sauve-toi ! Aaaaah !_

_- James !_

_Je me mets à courir à travers les couloirs. Au deuxième étage, de la lumière passe sous la porte de James et alors que je m'approche, celle-ci s'ouvre et je vois James mort, défiguré, gisant dans une mare de sang._

_- James ! crie-je en me laissant tomber._

* * *

- James ! crie-je en me redressant dans le lit.

- Kyra. C'est rien. C'était un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar, me dit Don en me prenant dans ses bras. Chut.

- Don… J'ai peur, murmure-je contre son épaule.

- Je sais. Je suis là, t'en fais pas, me rassure-t-il en caressant doucement mon dos.

- Tu vas l'avoir, hein ?

- Oui, promis.

Je reste encore un long moment à pleurer dans ses bras puis je me sens sombrer petit à petit dans le sommeil. Don me rallonge dans le lit, remonte les couvertures et se lève.

- Reste, s'il te plaît. Juste le temps que je m'endorme.

- D'accord.

Il se rassoit sur le lit et pose sa main sur la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors d'épuisement.

* * *

- Tu es sûre de vouloir aller en cours ? me demande Don alors que je pique du nez dans la voiture.

- Ça fallait me le proposer avant de se mettre en chemin. Et puis, faut bien que j'aille en cours sinon je vais être en retard et je foirerais mes exams.

- Ok, ok mais je doute fortement que t'arrives à suivre.

- T'inquiètes, je m'en sortirais… T'aurais pu mettre quelque chose de plus discret.

- Qu'est ce que tu reproches à ma tenue ?

- Bah, le costume, c'est pas très courant parmi les élèves. La cravate encore moins. Et puis, dur de rater la plaque et le flingue.

- Bon, la plaque ok, mais mon arme, on la voie pas.

- Moi si.

- Tu veux aller en cours ?

- Oui.

- Alors arrête de me critiquer.

- Je critique pas, je dis juste que tu ne vas pas passer inaperçu.

- T'as cours dans quel bâtiment ?

- Art et science.

- …

- T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller, j'aurais rien dit sur ta tenue.

Je rappuie ma tête contre la vitre et profite du reste du trajet pour somnoler. Je guide ensuite Don jusqu'à ma salle de cours. Sa tête n'a pas de prix quand je lui dis qu'il va assister à deux heures de politique économique.

- Génial, t'aurais pas pu suivre des cours que je comprends ? Et qui sont intéressants ?

- C'est très intéressant ! m'offusque-je… Ça l'est pour moi.

- Définitivement bizarre. Emma n'est pas là ?

- Je te rappelle qu'elle fait des études de médecine.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Le reste de la semaine se déroule calmement, je rattrape les cours du lundi, arrive à comprendre ceux auxquels j'assiste et réussis même à réviser un peu pour les exams du mois prochain. Seul bémol, les cauchemars qui reviennent chaque nuit plus effrayants.

Puis le vendredi arrive, Don et moi passons chercher Emma avant de passer chez Danny pour qu'il nous conduise à l'aéroport où nous prenons l'avion direction Portland. Pendant le vol, je m'assois entre Emma et Don et m'endors malgré la courte durée du trajet.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Elle dort tout le temps en ce moment.

- Elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

- Mmm.

- Tiens, tu te réveilles ? Mon épaule est confortable ?

Je me redresse en vitesse quand je me rends compte que je me suis servie de Don comme oreiller.

- Désolée.

- C'est rien. Ça tombe bien que tu te réveilles, on arrive.

- J'ai du le sentir.

- On crèche où ? demande Emma.

- A l'hôtel et les parents de Nick viennent nous chercher à l'aéroport.

En effet, ils nous accueillent gentiment et Mme Summers nous propose de passer l'après midi et de dîner chez eux pour faire un peu connaissance. Nous passons donc le reste de la journée à parler de mon enfance, celle de Nick, à partager des anecdotes. Puis après dîner, nous rejoignons l'hôtel où deux chambres nous attendent : une pour Don et une pour Emma et moi.

Le lendemain, l'enterrement a lieu. Toute la famille et les amis de Nick sont là. Il était très aimé et s'il n'avait pas croisé mon chemin, il serait encore parmi eux. Je fonds en larmes dans les bras d'Emma qui tente de me convaincre que ce n'est pas ma faute. Après la cérémonie, nous allons tous chez les parents de Nick pour pleurer, boire, manger, se rappeler, échanger des souvenirs. Je n'aime pas les enterrements. Enfin, qui aime ça ? Mais j'ai assisté à trop d'enterrements en trop peu de temps à mon goût.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, annonce-je à Emma et Don… Seule, ajoute-je en les voyant prêts à me suivre.

- A plus tard alors, me répond Emma.

Je sors de la maison et commence à descendre la rue vers le cimetière, mon carton à dessin à la main.

- Qu'est ce que t'arrives pas à intégrer dans le mot "seule" ? demande-je à Don en m'arrêtant pour l'attendre.

- Si tu étais restée dans le jardin ou au moins dans mon champ de vision, je t'aurais pas suivie.

- Je sais me défendre, tu sais.

- M'en fiche, je fais mon boulot, c'est tout.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

- Où ça ?

- Au cimetière.

- Tu quittes la cérémonie du souvenir pour retourner au cimetière ?

- Je me sens pas à ma place là-bas et j'ai besoin d'être au calme.

- Le jardin était calme.

- J'ai besoin d'être proche de lui.

Don ne cherche pas à continuer la conversation et je continue mon chemin vers le cimetière, puis jusque devant la tombe de Nick. Le tertre brun de terre fraîchement retournée semble me narguer et me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Bientôt une dalle de marbre viendra dominer la tombe. Je laisse échapper une larme.

- Je suis désolée, murmure-je. En plus j'ai pas fini ton portrait, je commençais à peine à bien réussir les traits du visage.

Je soupire et m'assois sous un arbre à proximité puis j'ouvre mon carnet sur une feuille vierge et commence à dessiner la tombe de Nick. Je rajoute une dalle, quelqu'un en train de se recueillir et un ange avec les traits de mon ami.

- Tu dessines bien, remarque Don me faisant sursauter.

- Merci.

- Il est tard, Emma doit commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

- Deux heures

- Déjà ? On ferait mieux de rentrer en effet, dis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

- T'as dormi cette nuit ?

- Un peu mais mal. J'ai pas réussi à me rendormir après le cauchemar de cette nuit. Et j'ai pas osé réveiller Emma.

- T'aurais dû venir me voir, je suis plus à une nuit de sommeil près.

- Je suis prévenue pour ce soir, dis-je en me relevant.

On retourne chez les Summers tranquillement et en silence. Don retire sa veste et m'enveloppe dedans lorsqu'il me voit frissonner et il laisse son bras posé sur mes épaules. Je me laisse aller contre lui, profitant de son soutien et de sa chaleur pour lutter contre le froid de ce début de soirée de fin avril. On rentre à l'hôtel après avoir récupéré Emma et dit au revoir à la famille de Nick.

* * *

- Non !

Je me redresse en sursaut dans mon lit, en sueur. Je mets un moment avant de me rappeler où je suis puis je cherche mon portable à tâtons pour regarder l'heure. Trois heures du mat, génial ! Je me laisse retomber dans le lit et tente de me rendormir mais des images de mon rêve me reviennent sans cesse. Je m'allonge sur le dos et regarde le plafond un moment avant de me lever pour aller dans la chambre d'à côté. J'espère qu'il pensait ce qu'il a dit cette aprèm.

- Don ? appelle-je en arrivant près du lit.

- Mmm. Quoi ?

- J'arrive plus à dormir.

- Cauchemar ? demande-t-il en se redressant.

- Oui.

- Viens là.

Je m'assois sur le lit, prends la main qu'il me tend et il effleure mon épaule de son autre main.

- Ta peau est gelée… Mets-toi sous la couverture, me dit-il en se levant pour me laisser la place. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Don ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, quand t'es là, j'arrive à me rendormir donc_

- Je vais rapprocher le fauteuil alors.

- Hors de question que tu finisses la nuit dans ce fauteuil inconfortable alors que c'est un lit deux personnes, riposte-je.

- Et tu vas faire quoi si je refuse ?

- T'y forcer ? propose-je avec une moue innocente.

- Toi et tes cinquante kilos toute mouillée ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air.

- Mais bien sûr.

- T'as de la chance, je suis trop naze pour te le prouver. Bon tu viens te coucher ou pas ?

- J'ai pas le choix, je crois. En plus, le fauteuil a vraiment pas l'air confortable.

Don s'allonge donc à côté de moi en prenant bien soin de ne pas me toucher. Je secoue légèrement la tête et me tourne sur le côté lui présentant mon dos. Je plonge mon visage dans l'oreiller et inspire l'odeur de Don. Je sens le sommeil me submerger et finit par son sombrer pour de bon dans un sommeil pour une fois sans rêve.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans un cocon de chaleur. J'émerge difficilement tellement je suis bien. Soudain, je me rends compte que la chaleur qui m'enveloppe émane d'un corps contre lequel je suis blottie. Je prends petit à petit conscience du fait que ma tête est nichée dans le cou de Don, qu'une de mes mains repose sur son torse et qu'il m'enserre étroitement dans ses bras. Il resserre un peu sa prise autour de moi et grogne légèrement. Je fais semblant de dormir et le sens se crisper lorsqu'il réalise à son tour notre position.

- Kyra, appelle-t-il en me secouant légèrement.

- Quoi ? marmonne-je.

- A quelle heure est le vol déjà ?

- Treize heures.

- On devrait se lever alors sinon on va le rater.

- Pas du tout envie de me lever, je suis bien là.

- C'est bête, je compte bien me lever moi.

- … Ok, je retourne dans ma chambre… Je pourrais me lever plus facilement si tu me lâchais.

- Désolé.

Don me lâche précipitamment, je roule sur le côté et m'assois au bord du lit en m'étirant. Je rejoins ensuite ma chambre où heureusement pour moi, Emma dort encore. Sinon, j'en entendais encore parler pendant un siècle. Je vais prendre ma douche puis réveille ma marmotte d'amie. Le retour se passe calmement et pour une fois, je ne m'endors pas pendant le vol.

- Donnie ! nous accueille Danny. Alors ça va ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Nickel ! Bon je vous ramène ?

- Avec plaisir mais j'aimerais bien passer au poste avant, histoire de voir où en est l'enquête d'Angel.

- Ok Donnie.

On dépose Emma puis nous allons au poste où nous nous séparons de Danny.

- Kyra ? m'appelle une voix dans mon dos alors que je fais la bise au scientifique.

- Papa ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Désir meurtrier**

**Chapitre 2**

- Kyra ? m'appelle une voix dans mon dos alors que je fais la bise au scientifique.

- Papa ? m'exclame-je en me retournant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ce que je fais là ? C'est une blague ? La police m'appelle pour une affaire de meurtre ! On me demande l'autorisation d'exhumer James ! Et par-dessus le marché, toute cette affaire existe parce qu'un détraqué est obsédé par toi ! En plus, ton garde du corps me signale que tu as disparu deux fois cette semaine !

- Mon garde du corps ? Quel garde du corps ?

- Heu, celui que j'ai engagé après la mort de James.

- On s'était mis d'accord pourtant.

- Mais comprends-moi. Je pouvais pas te laisser toute seule sans protection à New York.

- Oh que si tu pouvais !

- Essaye de comprendre ton père Cassis.

- Loukas ! Je suis contente de te voir ! crie-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Je suis contente de te voir aussi papa, ajoute-je en le serrant à son tour dans mes bras. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là.

- Je m'inquiétais pour ma fille unique. Tu étais où ?

- Je reviens à l'instant de Portland.

- Je sais. J'ai demandé ton relevé de carte à la banque.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de vie privée !

- …

- J'étais à l'enterrement de Nick.

- Toute seule ?

- Non, avec Don et Emma.

- Qui sont ?

- L'inspecteur de police qui m'accompagne, indique-je en montrant Don en grande conversation avec Angel. Et Loukas a déjà enquêté sur Emma.

- Bien. Saches que j'ai fait arrêter la protection rapprochée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as déjà un garde du corps. Le voilà d'ailleurs.

Je me retourne et vois un très grand jeune homme blond marcher vers nous d'un pas conquérant.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, chérie. Je te présente Sergeï Kondratieff.

- Hors de question, je veux pas le voir !

- Mais tu ne le connais même pas.

- Oh que si.

- Bonjour Kyra, me salue Sergeï. Tu sais que je commence à peine à ne plus avoir mal.

- Tu veux que je ravive la douleur peut être ? demande-je hargneuse en serrant les poings et en me mettant en garde.

- Non ça ira, affirme-t-il en s'arrêtant quand même à bonne distance de moi.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

- Kyra, voyons, s'offusque mon père.

- Quoi ? J'y peux rien, je ne le supporte pas.

- Tu le connais d'où ? intervient Don en posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

- C'est lui que j'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie.

- A l'hôpital, tu veux dire ! Tu m'as cassé le nez !

- T'avais qu'à arrêter de me mater quand je te l'ai demandé.

- Mais_

- Et ton excuse de garde du corps, tu te la gardes ! T'es pas censé me regarder comme tu le faisais ! Et puis t'étais pas discret quand tu me suivais, j'ai failli porter plainte ! Quand je t'ai dit d'arrêter à moins que t'ais une bonne excuse, t'aurais du me dire que mon père t'avais envoyé ici ! C'est justement l'excuse que je m'attendais à recevoir ! …Donc, le coup de poing était mérité.

- Tu comptais me dire quand que tu avais été suivie ? m'interroge Don légèrement énervé.

- Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté mais apparemment il s'est juste fait discret. Et puis, c'est son métier.

- Tu n'en savais rien.

- Désolée, je pensais pas que c'était important, ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que c'est arrivé. Je m'en rappelais plus vraiment.

- Ok… Emma et toi allez pouvoir récupérer vos affaires, c'est bien ça, Angel ?

- Oui et l'administration vous a attribué une nouvelle chambre.

- Cool, parce qu'il était hors de question que je retourne dans l'ancienne.

- J'ai déjà organisé le déménagement, déclare mon père.

- Déjà ?

- Oui et Sergeï va s'installer dans la chambre à côté.

- Mais bien sûr. De toute façon, c'est un dortoir réservé aux filles, ils n'accepteront pas.

- Mais si, c'est pour ta sécurité.

- Ils n'ont pas accepté, Andrew, intervient Loukas en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Tu vas devoir rester où tu es, ajoute-t-il pour Sergeï. Et toi, tu es à l'étage, au dessus de votre ancienne chambre, c'est la 219, Cassis.

- D'accord.

- Vous pourrez y dormir à partir de demain soir.

- Et ce soir, tu dors à l'hôtel, s'empresse d'ajouter mon père.

- Pas la peine, papa, je dors chez Don. Tu n'as pas un dîner ce soir ?

- Si, je vais devoir y aller d'ailleurs. Au revoir chérie, fais attention à toi. Je te laisse aux soins de Sergeï et Loukas. Chambre 22 au Plaza.

- Au revoir papa.

Je le serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse avant de me séparer de lui. Il parle encore un moment avec Loukas puis s'en va.

- Il veut que je te force à aller à l'hôtel, m'annonce Loukas.

- Mais tu vas pas le faire.

- Non… Cassis, tu as remarqué quelqu'un qui te suivait ?

- Désolée Loukas mais non.

- Ça m'aurait arrangé parce que l'autre n'a rien remarqué.

- Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne m'approche pas, je peux pas le voir en peinture.

- Ok. Oh fait, comment tu t'y es pris pour lui casser le nez ? T'es trop petite pour l'atteindre au visage, Cassis.

- Tu sais c'qui t'dit l'Cassis ? Petit mais costaud ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, coup de genou dans le ventre puis coup de poing relevé dans le visage.

- Les attaques préférées de James.

- Oui ! acquiesce-je avec un grand sourire. Bye Loukas. On y va Donnie ?

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Je dois déjà supporter Danny avec ça.

- Pauv chou, dis-je en prenant son bras.

- Pourquoi ton père a tant insisté pour l'hôtel ?

- Parce qu'il ne te connaît pas et qu'il pense que tu pourrais me sauter dessus.

- Comme si c'était mon genre.

- Au vu de ce matin, on pourrait croire que oui.

- …

- Tu es en train de rougir ?

- C'est bon, ça va. C'était pas prévu.

- Je sais. On rentre ? Il faut que je prépare mes affaires.

- C'est bête, je commençais à m'habituer à ta présence. Et à manger sainement.

- C'est clair que ton régime alimentaire a connu une vraie révolution pendant la semaine.

- On rentre et nous passons le reste de la journée à parler, un peu de l'avancement de l'affaire et beaucoup de nos relations avec nos familles pendant que je récupère toutes mes affaires.

* * *

Le lendemain, Don me dépose devant le bâtiment où j'ai cours et où je suis déjà attendue par Loukas.

- Salut Cassis, je t'ai apporté tes affaires de cours.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Je dis quoi à ton père pour la nuit dernière ?

- Que je lui ai gentiment obéi. J'y vais sinon je vais être en retard.

* * *

Pendant la semaine, je reprends mon rythme de vie habituel avec Emma. Mais maintenant que je suis sur mes gardes, je me sens tout le temps suivie. Seulement, chaque fois que je me retourne, tout ce que je vois, c'est Sergeï, ce dont je me passerais bien, soit dit en passant. En plus, je suis sur les nerfs parce que je dors très mal la nuit et j'en arrive presque à dormir en cours.

- Tu ressembles à… rien du tout, en fait, me dit Emma.

- Quel tact.

- Oui, je sais, répond-elle fière d'elle.

- Tu permets ? J'essaye de suivre.

- Essayer, c'est le mot. T'as pas été une seule fois dans le rythme depuis le début du cours.

- Je sais. Bon, j'arrête, je suis trop naze.

Je ramasse mon stepper, m'éclipse discrètement du cours d'aérobic et retourne à ma chambre pour prendre une douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je manque me casser la figure en trébuchant sur un objet qui dépasse de sous mon lit. Après avoir retrouvé mon équilibre, je sors l'objet fautif pour l'identifier : c'est la valise de Don.

- Merde, je lui ai pas encore rendu. Bon bah, y a plus qu'à.

Je m'habille d'une jolie robe d'été lavande, récupère sac à main et valise puis sors de la chambre. Alors que je commence à m'éloigner, je décide de laisser un mot à Emma. J'efface donc tous les mots qui sont inscrits sur notre ardoise et écrit que je suis allée voir mon ami l'inspecteur comme elle se plaît à l'appeler. Après, je me mets enfin en route. Il est quinze heures, il doit être au commissariat.

- Bonjour, je viens voir le lieutenant Flack, il est là ? demande-je à l'accueil.

- Oui, il doit être dans son bureau.

- … Et où est son bureau ?

- Pff… Hé, Oliver ! Tu veux bien lui montrer le bureau de Flack ?

- Avec plaisir, répond le dénommé Oliver en me reluquant sans aucune gène. Par ici, ajoute-t-il en me faisant signe de passer devant.

- On arrivera plus vite à destination si vous ouvrez la marche.

Il semble déçu un instant puis me montre le chemin.

- Voilà, c'est là.

- Merci, réponds-je en frappant à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour lieutenant ! salue-je joyeusement Don en entrant dans le bureau.

- Kyra ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?... Tu vas quelque part ? demande-t-il en se levant.

- C'est TA valise, je te signale. Je suis tombée dessus,… littéralement. Et je me suis dit qu'il était peut être temps de te la rendre.

- Merci alors, dit-il en me faisant la bise et prenant la valise. Assieds-toi.

- Je voudrais pas te déranger pendant ton travail.

- J'ai droit à une pause, tu sais et j'ai envie de la prendre. Maintenant.

- Ok. Alors tu te sens pas trop seul maintenant que je suis plus à l'appart ?

- Si un peu. C'est très calme maintenant. C'est fou comme je me suis vite habitué à ta présence, déclare-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

- Admets au moins que tu es content de récupérer ton lit et de pouvoir dormir la nuit.

- C'est vrai que c'est bien. Et toi tu t'en sors avec les cours ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Tu dors la nuit ?

- Pas très bien, ça se voit non ?

- Oui, mais c'était pas très gentleman de te le faire remarquer. Tu fais toujours les mêmes cauchemars ?

- Malheureusement oui, je dirais même que ça empire.

- Tu devrais peut être essayer d'en parler.

- Pas envie de traumatiser quelqu'un.

- Et le psy de la police ? Il en a déjà entendu des pires.

- Je vais y penser. Et euh… l'enquête avance ?

- Non. Désolé mais on trouve rien. Danny essaye de découvrir des indices mais c'est pas très probant. En plus, Kondratieff n'est pas très… coopératif.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est incompétent plutôt. Il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais suivie, c'est son boulot quand même.

- Donnie ! J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant ! Oh bonjour Kyra.

- Bonjour Danny.

- Ça tombe bien, vous allez pouvoir m'aider.

- Si vous le dites.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé parmi les nombreuses photos qui recouvraient les murs de votre chambre. C'est James Porter, non ?

- Je croyais que vous étiez juste amis ! Kyra, tu sais qu'on appelle ça faire obstruction à l'enquête ! s'énerve Don en voyant la photo.

- Mais on était pas ensemble. Je me rappelle pas de ça, explique-je complètement ébahie face à la photo où on me voie clairement en train d'embrasser James. Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?

- Des lettres grecques, sûrement le nom d'une confrérie.

- Oh non… Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Don, tais-toi, avertit Danny. Tu nous expliques Kyra ?

- Cette photo a du être prise entre janvier et avril 2007. Il n'y a qu'à cette époque là que je fréquentais les fêtes universitaires où l'alcool coulait à flots. C'était après la mort de ma mère, je_ j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle. J'ai complètement délaissé mes études, je rejetais toute autorité et je_ Enfin bref, je faisais n'importe quoi à l'époque. C'est grâce à James que je m'en suis sortie et qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé de trop grave. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas sortie de ma dépression… Donc, là, je devais être saoule et du coup, je l'ai embrassé. Voilà pourquoi, je m'en souviens pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas sorti ensemble alors ?

- Non, jamais.

- Ça fait donc au moins deux ans qu'il vous suit.

- … Quoi ? Deux ans ?

- Pourquoi il n'a pas agit plus tôt alors ? La mort de James Porter ne remonte qu'à sept mois, s'étonne Danny.

- Je sais pas, je vais prévenir le profiler, ça nous fera peut être avancer.

- Il faut aussi le dire à Loukas, interviens-je.

- On ne peut pas, il est extérieur à l'enquête.

- Je peux lui dire moi. Après tout il est chargé de ma sécurité, c'est quelque chose qui devrait l'intéresser.

- Oui, pas de problème.

- Don, proteste Danny. C'est illégal.

- Rien ne le lui interdit à elle. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Mouais.

- Tu veux pas rentrer chez toi ?

- Non, je me sens pas en sécurité là bas.

- Et c'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir ?

- Exactement. J'ai l'impression que la porte peut céder au moindre petit coup.

- C'est pas qu'une impression.

- Je suis rassurée maintenant, ironise-je. En plus, j'ai aussi l'impression d'être suivie mais ça doit juste être Sergeï puisqu'à chaque fois que je me retourne, je le vois.

- C'est juste psychologique, affirme Danny.

- Non, je suis sur mes gardes maintenant et du coup je sens que je suis suivie. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je le suis réellement.

- …

- Je peux squatter le divan ? demande-je à Don en lorgnant le dit divan.

- Si tu veux ou alors je te dépose chez moi pour que tu dormes le temps que je finisse ma journée et je te ramènerais chez toi en sortant du travail. Mon lit est très confortable comme tu le sais déjà.

- Ce serait cool… Je veux bien.

- Je préviens juste Angel et on y va.

- Bon, moi je retourne au labo. Au revoir Kyra. A plus Don.

Don revient rapidement après être parti, met sa veste et récupère son arme dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

- On peut y aller.

Je me lève du fauteuil et suit Don jusqu'à sa voiture. On a à peine parcouru quelques mètres que je commence déjà à piquer du nez. Arrivé à destination, Don passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à son appart. Pendant qu'il referme la porte et range sa valise dans le placard de l'entrée, je retire mes chaussures en gardant difficilement mon équilibre puis je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

- Tiens, c'est le double des clés, si tu veux sortir. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, et puis après une semaine à vivre ici, je connais un peu les lieux.

- Bon, je te laisse, alors. Dors bien.

- Merci, à ce soir.

J'attends d'être sûre que Don soit parti pour aller dans sa chambre où je me glisse sous les couvertures en sous-vêtements, ma robe me gênant pour dormir.

* * *

POV Don.

Je suis à peine revenu au bureau que Danny me tombe dessus.

- Déjà de retour Mr je-suis-jaloux-mais-j'essaye-de-pas-le-montrer.

- Pourquoi déjà ?

- Bah elle était tellement mignonne dans sa robe, je pensais que tu l'aurais aidée à l'enlever.

- N'importe quoi !

- Je suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie pourtant… Quoi qu'elle porte.

- Arrête Danny, j'ai pas envie que ce soit qu'une histoire de sexe.

- Ah ah, j'étais sûr qu'elle t'intéressait !

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais de toute façon, y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi.

- T'as pas vu comment elle te regardait alors.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Et puis, c'est la victime d'une enquête en cours, je peux pas sortir avec elle sinon on va me retirer l'affaire. Et quand ce sera fini y a pas de raison qu'on se revoit.

- Je suis certain que vous trouverez une raison.

- Ouais, c'est ça. T'as pas du travail ?

- OK, j'ai compris, je t'emmerde.

- Mais non voyons. Au revoir.

Je passe les quelques heures qu'il me reste à tenter de comprendre le malade qui poursuit Kyra et à essayer de joindre son cher garde du corps. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive pas à le supporter ce mec, y a un truc chez lui qui me défrise.

- Hé Flack, on va boire un verre, tu viens avec nous ? me propose Stackhouse.

- Non merci, j'ai autre chose de prévu.

Comme rentrer chez moi et sortir de mon lit la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais connu. Quand je pense qu'elle y est alors que je l'ai jamais touchée. Je récupère rapidement mes affaires et rentre chez moi. Une fois à mon appart, je me dirige presque immédiatement vers ma chambre où je trouve Kyra endormie sur mon lit, mes draps ne recouvrant presque plus son corps me permettant de découvrir qu'elle dort en sous vêtements. Je déglutis péniblement et m'approche du lit pour remonter les draps sur elle.

* * *

POV Kyra.

- Mmm.

- Kyra ?

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et découvre Don penché au dessus de moi, les yeux brillants bizarrement.

- Don ? Ça va ?

- Non.

- Qu'est ce qu'y a ? demande-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir et rattrapant le drap de justesse. T'as un problème ?

- Oui, toi.

- Qu_ Quoi ? Mais_

- Le prend pas mal. C'est que… Tu es tellement belle, attirante, désirable...

- …

- …

- Don ? appelle-je timidement en effleurant son bras.

J'aurais peut être pas dû car je me retrouve plaquée sur le matelas, Don au dessus de moi, ses mains retenant mes bras de chaque côté de ma tête.

- T'as même pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais. J'ai envie de toi à un point, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Et puis, crois moi, c'est pas que physique mais là…

- Don, rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble.

- Si, mon boulot, je refuse qu'on me retire l'enquête parce que j'ai couché avec une des victimes.

- Personne n'a besoin de savoir.

- Kyra arrête ! Moi je le saurais.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait comme ça alors ?

- Putain Kyra ! T'es dans mon lit en sous vêtements ! Et on peut pas dire que les draps couvraient grand-chose quand je suis entré. N'importe quel mec normalement constitué aurait réagi de la même façon.

- Je peux te conseiller de boucler rapidement l'enquête ?

- Pas la peine, c'est déjà mon intention. Habille-toi, je te ramène avant de faire une connerie.

Et il sort de la chambre sur ses paroles. Pincez moi, je viens pas de rêver ce qui vient d'arriver ? Aïe, visiblement non. Je me lève et m'habille rapidement puis sort de la chambre à mon tour. Don est déjà prêt à partir, du coup je récupère mon sac et mets mes chaussures le plus vite possible puisque qu'il a l'air tellement pressé de se débarrasser de moi. Le trajet jusqu'à la résidence universitaire se fait dans un silence gêné.

- Au revoir, et bonne nuit, dis-je timidement la main sur la poignée.

- Kyra… C'est…

- C'est ?

- Non rien. Bonne nuit.

Je ne peux me retenir de me pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

- Kyra ? La Terre appelle Pluton !

- Qu_ quoi ?

- Ah quoi tu penses ? me demande Emma.

- A rien, affirme-je en reportant mon attention sur mon déjeuner.

- Bah bien sûr, à d'autres s'te plait.

- …

- Ton rien, ce serait pas un inspecteur à tomber par terre, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Si… Je… Il… Rah, je sais pas ! Il m'embrouille complètement !

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Il…, commence-je avant de regarder autour de moi. Hum, il m'a dit texto qu'il avait envie de moi, que c'était même plus profond mais que comme il enquêtait sur la mort de Nick, il pouvait rien y avoir entre nous mais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à résister à son envie.

- Intéressant tout ça, dis donc. Et toi, t'as dit quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose mais il a compris que c'était réciproque.

- Espérons pour vous deux qu'il retrouve vite ce connard.

- Oui, ou qu'il cède à ses envies. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'avais jamais fait de rêves aussi… y a pas de mots pour décrire ça, avant cette nuit.

- Ouh, t'as fait un rêve érotique sur Mr l'inspecteur ? Y avait des menottes ?

- Emma !

- Bah quoi, j'ai le droit de demander.

- Pas aussi fort en plein milieu du réfectoire !

- Oh, soit pas aussi prude.

- …

- Dis ? Tu me raconteras quand vous aurez expérimenté ? Avec un flic, aussi sexy en plus, ça peut qu'être chaud.

- Emma ! Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi !

- Là, c'est pas moi, s'innocente Emma quand une bonne partie des regards se tournent vers nous.

- …

- Pour continuer dans cette voie, ça te dérange pas d'habitude.

- D'habitude, on "échange" nos expériences toutes les deux uniquement quand ce sont des histoires d'un soir.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais on pourrait faire une petite exception ?

* * *

POV Don.

- Comment t'as réussi à te retenir ? Un canon comme elle ? Dans ton lit ? Si peu habillée ?

- C'est simple, je me suis mentalement foutu une baffe, peut être même plusieurs, je l'ai ramenée chez elle et j'ai pris une douche froide.

- Franchement, explique-moi pourquoi t'as pas agi ? Depuis la première fois que tu l'as vue, tu es sous le charme. Et t'arrêtes pas de m'en parler, Kyra par ci, Kyra par là. C'est même étonnant que t'es tenu aussi longtemps alors qu'elle a vécu une semaine dans ton appart.

- Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

- Justement t'aurais pu la consoler.

- Danny !

- Bah quoi ? Alors pourquoi t'as pas agi ?

- Elle est la victime d'une affaire sur laquelle j'enquête. C'est un peu interdit, tu te rappelles ?

- Je sais mais elle te plaît vraiment et si tu la repousses encore, elle va te filer entre les doigts, alors fait quelque chose. C'est pas non plus comme si vous alliez crier sur les toits que vous êtes ensemble.

- Mouais.

- Bon sinon en parlant de l'enquête, j'essaye de joindre Kondratieff mais il ne répond pas, ni à mes appels, ni à ceux du chef de la sécurité des Pegasus.

- Moi non plus, j'arrive pas à le joindre. Notre tueur l'aurait quand même pas pris pour cible ?

- C'est une possibilité. C'est son garde du corps après tout. Sinon, j'étais là pour te dire que je voudrais voir Miss Pegasus pour m'aider à placer certaines photos dans ma chronologie et le profiler veut voir Kondratieff pour obtenir des renseignements. Tu pourrais les prévenir ? Je pense que tu sais où se trouve la demoiselle de ton cœur.

- Très drôle. Tu veux les voir quand ?

- Demain matin, ce serait bien.

- Ok.

- Au revoir et bonne chance.

- Merci.

* * *

POV Kyra.

Pfou, je crois que c'est le vendredi le plus long que j'ai jamais connu. Heureusement les cours sont enfin finis ! Je suis mes camarades hors de la salle pour trouver Don appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur en face de la porte.

- Lieutenant ? Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir là ?

- Danny veut te voir pour ranger les photos par ordre chronologique. Sûrement pour savoir depuis quand l'autre te suit. Donc si tu pouvais passer au commissariat demain matin se serait bien.

- D'accord. C'est tout ?

- Non.

- On marche vers la sortie, alors ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu pourrais essayer de joindre ton garde du corps, personne n'y arrive au poste.

- Juste une minute, dis-je en sortant mon portable et en appuyant sur la touche 1, Loukas m'a forcé à le faire.

- Bip, bip, bip, Allô ?

- Sergeï, c'est Kyra, tu sais que la police essaye de te joindre ?

- Oui, je sais mais je filtre leurs appels.

- Je te laisse expliquer ça au lieutenant Flack, il est à côté de moi. Je te le passe… Tiens Don.

- Merci. Mr Kondratieff, heureux de pouvoir enfin vous parler, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye de vous joindre. Notre profiler veut vous rencontrer demain matin, si possible.

- Impossible, justement, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Kyra.

- Elle sera aussi au commissariat donc pas de soucis. A demain. Et arrêtez de filtrer nos appels, s'il vous plaît.

- Si je le fais c'est pour être toujours disponible pour Kyra.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit vous qu'elle appelle en premier, s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Au revoir.

Don raccroche et me rend mon portable.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, pas lui, murmure-je en m'arrêtant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Cache-moi… S'il te plaît ?

Don me pousse contre le mur et me dissimule sans problème à la vue de quiconque dans le couloir.

- Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Le rouquin qu'arrive en face. C'est Geoffrey Allerdice, l'assistant de mon prof de littérature et son plus grand rêve, c'est de mettre le plus de filles possibles dans son lit et je crois que c'est moi sa prochaine cible.

- Mais t'attires les mecs !

- Il semblerait que oui.

- Kyra ? C'est bien toi ? Bien sûr que c'est toi qui d'autre à un sac aux couleurs de l'université de Washington.

- Oh non. Oui Geo_

- Tu vois pas que tu nous déranges ? demande Don en se tournant vers Geoffrey. Désolé d'avance, ajoute-t-il en murmurant à mon intention ignorant la réponse offusqué de rouquin.

- De quoi ?

J'ai tout juste le temps de finir ma question que les lèvres de Don se posent sur les miennes et que son corps se rapproche du mien, me collant un peu plus contre le mur. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement et ouvre la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Don accepte immédiatement l'invitation et glisse sa langue entre mes lèvres à la recherche de la mienne. Je fais glisser mes mains sur son torse jusqu'à sa nuque et passe mes doigts dans ces cheveux empêchant son visage de s'éloigner. Et alors qu'une de ses mains commencent à s'aventurer sous mon haut, j'entends un fort raclement de gorge qui a pour effet de nous séparer en quatrième vitesse.

- Vous savez que vous êtes dans un lieu public ? nous dit Emma avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai momentanément oublié.

- Tu viens ou je vous laisse finir ce que vous avez si bien commencé ?

- Il vaut peut être mieux qu'on arrête là puisqu'on aurait même pas du commencer. A demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Alors que je commence à m'éloigner, Don attrape mon bras et me retourne m'emprisonnant dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément avant de me laisser partir complètement sonnée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, je passe la matinée avec Danny à classer par ordre plus ou moins chronologique les photos que la police a trouvées dans mon ancienne chambre. On en profite pour faire mieux connaissance, enfin c'est surtout Danny qui en apprend plus sur moi car les photos me rappellent beaucoup de souvenirs.

- T'es une vraie petite fêtarde, en fait. Tu caches bien ton jeu, s'exclame Danny en riant.

- J'ai jamais caché que j'aimais m'amuser ! J'adore aller en boîte pour danser comme tu l'auras remarqué sur les photos.

- Danser, j'aurais plutôt dit allumer mais bon ça doit être une question de vocabulaire.

- Ha ha très drôle. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas le genre de mec qui drague les filles qui se déhanche sur la piste ?

- Je l'ai été mais je me suis assagi. Don aussi d'ailleurs. Et encore plus depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée.

- C'est pas comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'on se connaissait.

- Peut être mais je le connais bien et je peux te dire qu'il est accro.

- Qui est accro ? demande Don en entrant dans la pièce.

- Toi.

- Et à quoi ?

- Au travail.

- Ah, je peux pas dire le contraire. Vous en êtes où ?

- On a fini. Je peux te dire que ça fait à peu près deux ans et demi qu'elle est suivie. Et le profiler a pu tirer quelque chose de ce Sergeï ?

- Juste qu'il travaille pour les Pegasus depuis trois ans et qu'il n'a jamais vu qui que ce soit la suivre. Rien qui nous aide à affiner le profil. En bref, on piétine.

- Oui, il est très malin et jusqu'ici il n'a laissé aucune trace… Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là Donnie ? C'est ton jour de repos.

- Bah c'est mon enquête… Puisque vous avez fini, je te ramène Kyra ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je fais la bise à Danny et Don et moi sortons du laboratoire. Dans l'ascenseur qui nous mène au parking, Don me colle contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- Mmm, Don, arrête. Y a sûrement une caméra.

- Je sais mais on est dans l'angle mort.

- Dans ce cas.

Don glisse sa main dans mon dos sous mon t-shirt, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, fier de son effet. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et nous arrivons au niveau du parking.

- T'as oublié des vêtements chez moi, au fait, me dit Don en sortant du parking. On y passe avant que je te ramène ?

- D'accord… J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir tout récupéré.

- Il semblerait que non.

Le trajet se passe en silence et à peine les portes de l'ascenseur de son immeuble refermées, je me retrouve à nouveau plaquée contre la paroi, Don m'embrassant à pleine bouche, ses mains s'égarant encore sous mes vêtements.

- C'est quoi cette manie de glisser tes mains sous mes vêtements ?

- Peut être l'ardent désir de te les enlever.

- Mmm Don, gémis-je sous ses caresses. Je croyais qu'on devait attendre que l'enquête soit finie.

- J'en peux plus d'attendre, répond-il en me guidant hors de l'ascenseur. Tu veux bien ouvrir la porte ? Les clés sont dans ma poche droite… L'autre droite.

Une fois la porte ouverte Don me soulève entourant mes jambes autour de sa taille, entre dans l'appartement et referme la porte d'un coup de pied et je me retrouve encore prise en sandwich entre Don et un mur. Ses mains baladeuses caressant mes cuisses et mon dos s'égarant parfois sur ma poitrine, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

- Aïe. Don tu pourrais retirer ton arme ?

Il me repose par terre et retire son arme, sa plaque et son portable accrochés à sa ceinture. J'en profite pour retirer mes chaussures et commence à avancer vers la chambre.

- Eh attends-moi, me dit Don, en train de retirer chaussures et chaussettes.

Il me rejoint et m'attrape par la taille me serrant contre lui. Je sens clairement sa virilité contre mon bas ventre. Estimant que Don porte trop de vêtements je retire sa veste, déboutonne sa chemise et découvre surprise que pour une fois, il ne porte rien sous cette dernière. J'en profite et caresse son torse et son ventre suivant les lignes de ses muscles et découvrant quelques cicatrices. Puis je fais remonter mes mains sur ses épaules et les laisse redescendre le long de ses bras finissant ainsi de le délester de sa chemise. Don me retire mon haut avant de reprendre mes lèvres et de me diriger vers sa chambre. Ou plutôt vers le mur à côté de la porte. Il glisse ses mains derrière mes cuisses et me soulève afin de combler notre différence de taille. J'enroule instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de sa nuque enfouissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je sépare nos lèvres pour pouvoir respirer et commence à tracer sa mâchoire de petits baisers, continue mon chemin vers sa nuque puis remonte vers son oreille et mordille légèrement son lobe lui arrachant un gémissement. Don se recule soudain et écrase presque violement ses lèvres sur les miennes, les mordant légèrement et caressant ma langue de la sienne. Il colle son basin contre le mien pour me maintenir contre le mur tandis que ses mains passe de mes fesses à mon ventre et détache mon short en jean puis fait glisser ses mains le long de mes hanches remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Don me décolle du mur et me pose par terre le temps de me défaire de mon short puis me fait reculer dans la chambre. Je profite du chemin pour détacher sa ceinture et son pantalon et Don trébuche légèrement lorsqu'il lui tombe sur les chevilles, me faisant rire légèrement. Après s'être libéré de son pantalon, Don me fait reculer d'encore quelques pas jusqu'à ce que mes jambes heurtent le bord du lit. Lit sur lequel il m'allonge en douceur avant de se placer au dessus de moi. Il maintient mes bras de chaque côté de ma tête et couvre ma gorge et mon décolleté d'une multitude de baisers brûlants s'attardant sur une de mes clavicules suçant et mordillant consciencieusement ma peau fine. Il relâche ensuite un de mes bras et glisse sa main dans mon dos pour détacher mon soutien gorge qu'il me retire rapidement et le jette sans se soucier de sa destination. Il parcourt de ses lèvres et de sa langue ma peau nouvellement découverte et taquine mes mamelons de ses dents. Je ne peux me retenir de pousser un cri et d'essayer de me libérer pour pouvoir moi aussi le caresser.

- Reste tranquille.

- Arrête de me torturer alors.

- Reste tranquille ou je te menotte au lit.

- T'oserais pas.

- Oh que si.

Il mène mes bras jusqu'à la tête de lit et m'incite à m'y agripper. Don recommence alors sa douce torture et s'aventure de plus en plus bas et il passe ses doigts sous le tissu de ma culotte et la fait glisser pour me la retirer pour ensuite l'envoyer voler à son tour à travers la pièce. Il caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de caresser mon intimité, il trace des cercles autour de mon clitoris avec son pouce et introduit un doigt en moi rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Il commence alors un lent va et viens tout en continuant à masser mon clitoris. Je sens le plaisir monter en moi comme une vague ou plutôt plusieurs vagues de plus en plus fortes, me faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds.

- Oui Don. Han… Si… Proche…, halete-je agrippant plus fortement la tête de lit.

J'entends Don rire doucement et il embrasse ma hanche au niveau de l'os du bassin puis remonte vers mon nombril, sans jamais cesser ses caresses. Et enfin, l'orgasme, je sens tous les muscles de mon corps se contracter sous son effet et je crie le nom de Don en me redressant légèrement sur le lit. Une fois, la déferlante de plaisir passée, je me laisse retomber parmi les oreillers reprenant difficilement mon souffle. Don remonte au niveau de mon visage et m'embrasse. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et parvient à retourner la situation, je me retrouve ainsi à califourchon sur Don un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. Je me penche sur lui et effleure ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne vienne lui-même à leur rencontre approfondissant le baiser. Je me redresse et reviens à l'assaut mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je m'assois alors et fait courir mes mains sur son torse et son ventre, le griffant un peu au passage, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Je me penche à nouveau sur lui et laisse mes cheveux caresser son torse alors que je glisse ma main dans son boxer et caresse lentement son sexe.

- Arrête, murmure Don en attrapant mon poignet. Je vais pas tenir longtemps sinon.

Il nous fait rouler et je me retrouve à nouveau sous lui, je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches et entreprends de lui retirer son dernier vêtement.

- Don… Préservatif, marmonne-je difficilement entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Il tend le bras, ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sort la protection désirée. Il se positionne à l'entrée de mon intimité après avoir mis en place la fine épaisseur de latex et me pénètre doucement. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur de moi, il s'arrête et reste un moment dans cette position, le temps de m'habituer à sa taille. Je l'embrasse pour lui signaler que c'est bon. Il se retire presque entièrement et me pénètre de nouveau plus fortement me faisant crier et enfoncer mes ongles dans ses épaules. S'en suit un long va et vient. Don allant toujours plus profondément en moi et chaque coup de rein est un peu plus fort que le précédent. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille lui permettant un meilleur accès. Je me cambre sous lui et maintenant à chaque coup de rein, Don atteint une zone particulièrement sensible décuplant mon plaisir. Il ne s'écoule que peu de temps avant que je ne sois de nouveau frappée par un orgasme encore plus puissant que le premier me faisant crier sans retenue, Don ne tarde pas à me suivre et s'écroule sur moi en grognant de plaisir. Après avoir recouvré quelque peu son souffle, il se retire de moi, enlève le préservatif et s'allonge à côté de moi après que je me sois glissée sous les draps. Je me tourne sur le côté et me love dans ses bras tout contre lui, ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et une main sur son cœur. Je suis en train de m'assoupir quand Don laisse échapper un gloussement, si je vous jure, un gloussement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- J'espère que mon voisin est pas là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il risque de se plaindre. On peut pas dire que tu sois une fille silencieuse. Et en plein après midi, en plus.

- Oh, m'offusque-je en assénant une légère tape sur son torse. Avoue que ça te remplis d'orgueil masculin.

- Hum… C'est vrai.

Sa réponse me fait rire doucement, je dépose un baiser sur son torse et trace de petit cercle sur sa peau avec mon index.

- Comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ?

- … Une bombe dans un immeuble… Je me suis pris le détonateur en pleine poitrine.

- Ouch… Et celle là ?

- Elle est pas récente. Je patrouillais encore dans les rues à cette époque. Encore une petite frappe qui n'a pas voulu se rendre, il avait un couteau et en le désarmant j'ai pas pu éviter la pointe. Une petite coupure de rien du tout. Rassure-moi, le danger de mon métier va pas te faire fuir ?

- Non, et puis tu sais, si j'ai un garde du corps, c'est pas pour rien… Si ça te dérange pas, je vais essayer de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et ferme les yeux alors que Don resserre ses bras étroitement autour de moi.

- Dors bien, chuchote Don contre mon oreille alors que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désir meurtrier**

**Chapitre 3**

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard dans les bras d'un Don endormi. Son air apaisé me fait sourire. Je trace doucement des cercles sur son torse jusqu'à ce que je sente mon ventre gargouiller. Je me tourne alors vers le bord du lit, me glisse silencieusement hors des draps et pars à la recherche de mes vêtements. Je retrouve ma culotte au pied du lit et mon soutien gorge accroché à l'armoire. Dans le salon, je ramasse la chemise de Don et la passe en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. En fouillant dans les placards je trouve juste des spaghettis.

- Bah ce sera spaghettis ou spaghettis.

Je mets de l'eau à bouillir avec une poignée de gros sel et attends qu'elle arrive à ébullition avant de plonger les pâtes dedans. Alors que je goûte les pâtes pour vérifier leur cuisson, Don entre dans la cuisine, habillé en tout et pour tout de son boxer.

- T'étais là.

- Oui, j'ai faim, je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Le sport en chambre peut être, suggère Don avec un sourire quelque peu arrogant… Mes chemises sont bien plus sexy quand c'est toi qui les porte.

- Je suis sûre que tu dis ça à toutes tes conquêtes.

- C'est vrai mais c'est sur toi que ça me fait le plus d'effets, dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Don, pas maintenant, gémis-je.

- Je fais que t'embrasser, répond-il en m'asseyant sur le comptoir.

- Oui, dans l'ascenseur aussi.

- Y a une différence.

- Laquelle ?

- Je voulais t'amener dans mon lit quand on était dans l'ascenseur. Là… Là aussi mais je sais me retenir.

Sa réplique m'arrache un gloussement et je le laisse m'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à ce que l'eau des pâtes déborde.

- Merde ! m'exclame-je en le repoussant pour descendre et éteindre le gaz.

- Oups, je t'ai peut être un peu trop distraite.

- Un peu trop, hein ? Je m'en fiche c'est toi qui nettoieras, après tout c'est de ta faute, j'avais dit pas maintenant.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais justement maintenant on en a du temps, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche et en me serrant contre lui avant de me rasseoir sur le comptoir.

Il déboutonne la chemise que je porte et s'apprête à dégrafer mon soutien gorge lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. Le bruit nous fait sursauter et Don envoie malencontreusement valser les pauvres assiettes à côté de nous qui n'avaient rien demandé. La personne frappe alors bruyamment à la porte.

- Et merde, marmonne Don en s'écartant de moi. J'ai pas le choix faut que j'aille voir.

- Tu pourrais rester et dire plus tard à la personne que c'était le chat.

- Sauf que j'y suis allergique et si c'est quelqu'un qui le sait, la pilule risque d'être dure à avaler. Je reviens vite… Si c'est Danny, je le tue, marmonne Don en allant ouvrir.

Je reboutonne la chemise que je porte et descends du comptoir pour ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes brisées. Puis je vais jeter un œil dans l'entrée après avoir entendu mon prénom dans la conversation.

- Sergeï ? m'étonne-je en le voyant sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ajoute-je en venant me blottir contre Don qui passe son bras autour de ma taille.

- Je m'inquiétais de pas te voir sur le campus. C'est le jour où vous allez courir avec Emma.

- Oh merde Emma ! Elle doit se faire un sang d'encre.

- Pas vraiment puisque c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir voir ici. Elle avait raison.

- Maintenant que vous savez qu'elle va bien, vous pouvez peut être nous laissez tranquille ? Vous nous avez quelque peu interrompus.

- Don ! (C'est moi ou il prend un certain plaisir à narguer Sergeï ?)

- Quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité.

- C'est peut être pas la peine d'aller le crier sur les toits. Je vais bien Sergeï, tu peux retourner chez toi l'esprit tranquille. Au revoir.

Sergeï fait demi-tour et Don referme la porte derrière lui alors que je me dirige à nouveau vers la cuisine.

- Alors où on en était ? demande Don en se collant contre mon dos entourant ma taille de ses bras.

- J'allais faire réchauffer un peu ces spaghettis et enfin nourrir mon estomac affamé.

- Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il en chatouillant mon cou de ses lèvres.

- Certaine et il est hors de question que tu m'en empêches. Je meurs de faim.

- Très bien, je m'incline.

Don embrasse une dernière fois ma nuque avant de se séparer de moi pour aller chercher de nouvelles assiettes. Après quelques minutes, nous nous installons sur le bar pour manger. Don profite du fait d'avoir fini avant moi pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse et dessiner des cercles sur ma peau avec son pouce. Il fait lentement remonter sa main sous la chemise et sourit largement lorsqu'il m'entend gémir sous la caresse, ce qui l'encourage à glisser un peu plus sa main entre mes cuisses.

- Don, attends encore un peu… S'il te plait.

- Une minute, pas plus.

Je me dépêche de finir, puis prends les assiettes pour faire la vaisselle.

- Tu fais quoi là ? demande Don en se collant contre mon dos.

- La vaisselle, réponds-je en ignorant tant bien que mal son érection pressée contre mes fesses.

- Je crois pas, non.

Il me tourne face à lui et m'assois sur le comptoir avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour obtenir l'accès à ma bouche et glisse sa langue à l'intérieur, approfondissant le baiser. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et caresse son torse d'une main alors que je joue avec les cheveux de sa nuque de l'autre. Il déboutonne la chemise et me la retire cette fois, puis il me porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille la fois d'après, je mets un moment à me rappeler où je suis et avec qui. Et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes supplémentaires que je réalise que ce qui m'a réveillée ce sont les doux baisers de Don sur ma nuque.

- Bonjour, belle au bois dormant, murmure Don lorsqu'il réalise que je suis réveillée.

- Bonjour. Quelle heure il est ? marmonne-je encore à moitié endormie.

- Bientôt midi.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour savoir que tu parles quand tu rêves et que pour une fois ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

- Je parle vraiment en dormant ?

- Oui.

- Je savais pas. Faut dire que je dors moins longtemps que les autres personnes partageant ma chambre d'habitude.

- Tu parles d'Emma là ?

- Et de mes anciennes camarades de chambre. Pas d'autres mecs, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Oui, ça me rassure. Je suis très possessif, tu sais ?

- J'ai remarqué.

Je me lève et me dirige tranquillement vers la salle de bain, sentant le regard de Don sur mon corps nu. Je m'approche du miroir pour voir quelle tête je peux bien avoir après nos ébats de la veille mais la première chose qui attire mon attention ce n'est pas mes cheveux en pétards mais le magnifique suçon sur ma clavicule.

- Don ! crie-je en sortant de la salle de bain. C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un suçon.

- Merci, je sais quel nom ça a, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il y en a un sur ma clavicule ?

- Tu sais que tu aurais l'air bien plus dangereuse si tu n'étais pas nue.

- Don.

- …Et bien, disons que j'aime bien laisser ma marque sur ce qui "m'appartient".

- Heureusement que tu as mis des guillemets. Et pas de ça avec moi… A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ? demande Don intéressé.

- Fait voir ton dos.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- S'il te plait.

- Très bien.

- … C'est bon, on est à égalité, annonce-je en retournant dans la salle de bain.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'exclame Don en me suivant… Ah, ok.

Don vient en effet de voir dans le miroir la marque de mes ongles sur ses omoplates.

* * *

- Salut beauté, me dit Don en m'embrassant.

- Salut. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Ça peut aller… Mais ils ont clos l'enquête sur la mort de Nick. Pas assez d'indice. Pas du tout même.

- Donc vous avez aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui me suit ?

- Non, désolé Kyra.

- C'est pas grave, t'y es pour rien. Et puis Loukas est là, il assure ma protection, sûrement plus que Sergeï.

- Je sais mais ça m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi… Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Emma m'a harcelée pour avoir des détails sur le week-end.

- Tu les lui as donnés ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est notre vie privée.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, je rejoins Emma à la cafétéria. Après avoir rempli nos plateaux nous nous dirigeons vers notre table habituelle. En chemin, Emma est interpellée par un de ses camarades de classe et je continue toute seule jusqu'à la table. A ma place, je trouve une enveloppe qui m'est adressée, je pose mon plateau et l'ouvre. J'en sors une photo de moi et Don mais le visage de Don est entouré d'une cible. La photo et l'enveloppe m'échappent des mains alors que je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Kyra, qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiète Emma.

Pour toute réponse, je lui montre le sol, elle ramasse la photo et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller et son visage se décomposer. Je baisse les yeux et c'est alors que j'aperçois une phrase au dos de la photo : "Pourquoi lui ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il soit le prochain ?".

Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté de moi et sort mon portable pour appelé Loukas puisqu'il est chargé de me protéger puis Don pour le prévenir de ce qui se passe.

- Don passe me chercher après son travail et nous allons chez lui. On passe la soirée à regarder la télé blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu viendras courir avec moi demain ? Je sais que tu travailles qu'à partir de dix neuf heures.

- Si tu veux, mais prépare toi à être battu à plate couture.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, mon chou. C'est ce qu'on verra.

- Je suis flic à New York, chouquette.

- Et alors ?

- J'ai l'habitude de courir après les voyous.

- Je me doute bien mais ça veut juste dire que tu es un bon sprinteur pas que tu as de l'endurance, le nargue-je.

- On verra ça demain.

* * *

- Tu veux bien ralentir un peu ?

- Je croyais que tu devais me battre à plate couture, réponds-je joyeusement.

- J'admets que tu as beaucoup plus d'endurance que moi, t'es contente ? Tu veux bien ralentir maintenant ?

- Je vais même m'arrêter.

- Oh quelle miséricorde.

- Oui, je sais, je sais.

- T'es bien la première fille à me battre à la course. Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'endurance ?

- Je cours cinq kilomètres tous les samedis ou presque, plus les cours d'aérobic du jeudi.

- Et bah, on dirait pas comme ça mais t'es une fille sportive.

- A ton avis comment je fais pour avoir ce corps fin et tonique que tu aimes tant ?

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle.

- … C'est bon t'as repris ton souffle ? On a plus qu'à rentrer maintenant.

- C'est-à-dire faire le chemin en sens inverse ?

- C'est-à-dire faire le chemin en sens inverse.

- Tu veux ma mort.

- Non, je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Allez dépêche toi.

Nous faisons demi tour et nous dirigeons vers l'entrée (plutôt la sortie dans le cas présent) Nord de Central Park en courant. Une fois sortis, nous rentrons en marchant jusqu'à l'appartement de Don. Arrivés là bas, je me dirige directement vers la salle de bain en détachant mes cheveux.

- Je vais sous la douche, annonce-je à Don. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux, ajoute-je en repassant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois.

Don me rejoint au petit galop et m'enlace en m'embrassant passionnément, oubliant totalement le supplice que je viens de lui faire subir dans Central Park. Nos vêtements atterrissent rapidement un peu n'importe où dans la pièce avant que nous n'entrions dans la douche où Don utilise sa position favorite visiblement, moi coincée entre lui et le mur. Enfin c'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait plus que ça, au contraire.

* * *

Au cours de la semaine qui suit je reçois chaque jour une de ces lettres de menaces. J'ai vraiment très peur pour Don. Déjà que l'autre a tué mon garde du corps, et mon ex, alors mon petit ami n'en parlons même pas. Petit ami qui viens d'ailleurs de me déposer devant mon immeuble puisqu'il travaille cette nuit. Je remonte tranquillement le couloir lorsque soudain la lumière s'éteint. Je cherche à tâtons un interrupteur mais me fige lorsque je sens une présence derrière moi. Une personne m'attrape par derrière, m'enserrant fortement et empêchant mes bras de bouger et il appuie une lame de couteau sur ma gorge me dissuadant de crier et de me débattre.

- Pourquoi tu choisis toujours les autres ? murmure une voix qui me parait familière. Pourquoi tu ne me remarques jamais ? Et pourquoi tu continues à sortir avec ton flic, tu veux tant que ça que je le tue ? Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, t'arriveras même plus à le reconnaître.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait, supplie-je en larmes. Il ne vous a rien fait.

- Il t'a prise à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Tu_

Il s'interrompt brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas qui viennent dans notre direction.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Un jour, tu m'appartiendras toute entière et pour toujours.

Il me jette contre le mur, entaillant légèrement la peau de mon cou au passage. J'ai tout juste le temps d'entendre des cris avant que la rencontre brutale de ma tête avec le mur ne me fasse perdre connaissance.

Des bips me réveillent et je comprends que je me trouve à l'hôpital. Je reconnais la main de Don sur la mienne.

- Mmm.

- Kyra. Comment tu vas ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui a rencontré un mur tête la première, réponds-je faiblement.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est lui, il était là. Je suis sûre que je le connais, sa voix m'est familière mais je sais pas d'où.

- Calme toi, bébé. Je suis là, il ne peut plus rien te faire.

- C'est pas que pour moi que j'ai peur. C'est toi qu'il menace de tuer, pas moi.

- Je sais mais je suis fort, il ne pourra pas me faire de mal.

- James aussi était fort et il l'a tué.

- Flack, Miss Pegasus.

- Angel.

- On m'a chargée de reprendre l'enquête. Désolée Flack.

- Non, c'est rien, ça m'arrange au contraire, je n'aurais pas été objectif du tout.

- Vous pouvez me dire en détails ce qu'il s'est passé Miss Pegasus ?

- J'étais en train de retourner à ma chambre quand la lumière s'est éteinte. Quelqu'un m'a attrapée par derrière et immobilisée. Il a glissée un couteau sur ma gorge. Sa voix m'est familière mais je sais pas d'où je la connais. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne le choisissais jamais, il a dit qu'il allait tuer Don et qu'un jour je lui appartiendrais. Puis des bruits de pas l'ont interrompu et il m'a jetée contre le mur.

- C'est à ce moment qu'il vous a blessé ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je crois que je l'ai griffé quand il m'a poussée.

- Je vais dire à Lindsay de vérifier ça.

Lindsay entre dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard et fait son travail. Elle finit par vérifier mes ongles et en effet, il y a un peu de peau en dessous.

- Cette fois on a un élément, il nous a généreusement donné un peu de son ADN, déclare Lindsay.

- Oui, encore faut-il qu'il soit fiché.

- En effet.

* * *

- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? demande-je à Don quand il rentre de son travail.

- Bien, personne n'a essayé de me tuer, ni de m'enlever. Et toi ?

- J'ai sagement révisé toute la journée, et je n'ai même pas essayé de sortir de ton appartement, tout comme ces deux derniers jours, c'est-à-dire depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital.

- Très bien, dit-il en m'embrassant. Révisé sagement, hein ? Je pense que tu as droit à une récompense alors, continue-t-il en me prenant mon livre des mains et en se penchant sur moi pour m'allonger sur le canapé.

Il pose le livre par terre et vient caresser doucement ma joue alors qu'il m'embrasse. De son autre main, il caresse mon ventre et mes côtes. Je fais glisser lentement mes mains de son ventre vers sa poitrine et le repousse doucement.

- J'ai pas fini de réviser.

- C'est pas grave.

- J'ai un programme de révision que je compte bien suivre à la lettre. Et c'est pas en faisant cette tête de chien battu que ça ira plus vite.

- En faisant quoi alors ?

- Pose moi des questions, dis-je en lui mettant mon livre sous le nez.

- Mais j'y comprends rien moi au droit des sociétés, râle-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au titre du livre.

- Je te demande pas de comprendre, juste de me poser des questions. Il ne me reste qu'un seul chapitre pour aujourd'hui.

- Bon, très bien. Mais je le fais uniquement pour que tu arrêtes de faire cette tête.

- Merci.

* * *

Le lendemain, je profite du fait que Don soit parti travailler pour m'éclipser discrètement de l'appartement pour aller voir Loukas.

- Salut !

- Bonjour Cassis, ça va ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Washington me manque et j'ai l'impression de servir à rien alors que tu es en danger.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger. Enfin pas directement… Et justement, je suis là pour te demander un service.

- Va y, je pourrais enfin me rendre utile pour quelque chose.

- La police m'a dit que le témoin avait déclaré que le suspect était un homme grand et avec des cheveux clairs.

- Et alors ?

- La description ne te rappelle personne ? Même si elle n'est que très succincte.

- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu soupçonnes Sergeï ?

- Loukas, ça fait plus de deux ans que je suis suivie. James était un excellent garde du corps, si j'avais été suivie il s'en serait rendu compte, à moins qu'il n'ait rien trouvé d'anormal car la personne qui me suit devait être là où elle était.

- Mais pourquoi Sergeï ?

- Parce que c'est le seul mec grand et blond qui travaille pour mon père. Et puis il y a la manière dont il me regarde. Et aussi le fait qu'il n'a repéré personne qui me suivait alors que je suis sûre que tu n'engages pas n'importe qui, donc il devrait être un minimum doué.

- Tu as peut être raison. Je vais faire des recherches sur lui.

- Merci Loukas, t'es le meilleur.

- ET sur les autres membres du personnel qui correspondent à la description.

- Comme tu veux, mais combien de membres de notre personnel sont venu vivre à New York en même temps que moi ?

- Un point pour toi. Je vais faire des recherches uniquement sur ceux dont le contrat s'est terminé à cette période. Je te tiens au courant.

- Ok.

- Ne perds pas ton portable surtout.

- Promis… Papa.

- Arrête avec ça, je suis pas ton père.

- D'accord… Tonton.

- Ni ton oncle.

- Tu es pourtant ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un oncle.

- Oui, c'est ça, allez file.

- A plus tard.

Comme je suis sortie, je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de mal à aller rendre une petite visite à Emma sur le chemin du retour. Je me dirige donc vers l'université, elle doit être quelque part sur le campus à réviser. La connaissant, elle sera sûrement dans le parc. J'arrive en vue de l'université et pénètre sur le campus, me dirigeant vers l'endroit préféré d'Emma dans le parc. Alors que je viens de tourner à l'angle d'un bâtiment, quelqu'un plaque sa main sur ma bouche et me tire en arrière, nous mettant à l'abri des regards sous la porte cochère. Je me débats un instant jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure s'élève.

- Chut, calme toi. C'est moi, Sergeï.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-je en essayant de cacher le tremblement de ma voix. (C'est lui, j'en suis sûre maintenant, c'est la même voix que l'autre jour.)

- Regarde, c'est lui qui te suit, annonce-t-il en montrant un jeune homme blond avec un appareil photo.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, viens, il faut qu'on aille le dire à la police.

Il me prend le bras et me guide en dehors du campus. Comme il prend vraiment le chemin du commissariat, je le suis. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au poste et Sergeï demande à voir Angel. Je m'excuse auprès de Sergeï, lui disant que je veux aller voir Lindsay avec qui je suis devenue amie. Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge puisqu'on est vraiment devenue amies et que c'est elle que je veux voir. Je monte donc au trente-cinquième étage où je cherche mon amie mais je ne trouve que Danny.

- Désolé Kyra, mais elle est sur une scène de crime. Qu'est ce que tu lui voulais ?

- Je voulais lui demander un service mais tu peux peut être m'aider.

- Bien sûr qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tu sais que vous avez l'ADN de la personne qui me suit ?

- Oui, je suis au courant, mais il n'est pas fiché.

- Je sais, Angel me l'a dit mais… Ne le dis pas à Don, s'il te plaît, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- Ne pas lui dire quoi ?

- Je crois que c'est Sergeï qui me suit. J'allais voir Emma tout à l'heure quand il m'a attrapée et conduit à l'écart pour me montrer quelqu'un d'autre qui me suit selon lui. Seulement il a parlé à voix basse et c'était la même voix que dans le couloir l'autre jour.

- Il faut que tu le dises à Angel.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle peut faire sur une intuition ? Et puis, c'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis là. Sergeï m'a fait tellement peur tout à l'heure que j'ai planté mes ongles dans son bras.

- Tu as donc l'ADN de Sergeï sous les ongles et s'il correspond à celui de ton agresseur de l'autre soir, on saura avec certitude que c'est bien lui. Suis-moi, je vais le prélever et après tu iras raconter ça à Angel. On aura même pas besoin de commission rogatoire pour récupérer son ADN puisque tu nous l'apportes sur un plateau. Il faut juste espérer que c'est bien lui car c'est notre seul suspect pour l'instant.

- Merci Danny.

- Pas de quoi mais dit le à Don.

- Je vais le faire, t'inquiètes pas je voulais juste être sûre qu'il l'apprendrait de moi.

Danny me conduit jusqu'au laboratoire d'ADN où il prélève les cellules de peau de Sergeï qui ce sont accrochées à mes ongles puis je redescends à l'étage où je devrais pouvoir trouver Angel. J'y croise Sergeï que je préviens que je me débrouillerais pour rentrer et continue mon chemin.

- Angel ! l'interpelle-je.

- Ah Miss Pegasus, votre garde du corps vient juste de partir.

- Je sais, je l'ai croisé. Je peux vous parler ? C'est important.

- Oui, bien sûr, on va s'installer dans mon bureau.

- D'accord.

- … Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire ?

- Je crois que c'est Sergeï qui me suit.

- Mais… Il est venu me dire qu'il avait trouvé qui c'était. Un jeune homme nommé Peter Smith.

- Oui, je sais pourquoi il était là, je suis venue avec lui.

- Je suis au courant, il me l'a dit. Il vous a caché à sa vue pour qu'il perde votre trace.

- Sauf qu'en me cachant à sa vue, il m'a tenue de la même manière que l'autre jour dans le couloir et il a parlé à voix basse. J'ai reconnu sa voix, lieutenant.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- J'en suis certaine.

- … Je suis vraiment embêté, je ne peux pas avoir de commission pour prélever son ADN juste parce que vous êtes certaine d'avoir reconnu sa voix.

- Je sais Danny me l'a déjà dit mais Sergeï m'a fait très peur tout à l'heure et j'ai planté mes ongles dans son bras, donc on a déjà son ADN et Danny s'occupe de le comparer à celui de mon agresseur de l'autre jour.

- Très bien, on va prendre votre déposition pour le dossier et on a plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Enfin, une piste.

Je passe encore quelques minutes avec Angel, le temps de prendre ma déposition puis je pars à la recherche de Don pour lui raconter tout ça. Je me prépare d'ailleurs mentalement à me faire engueuler parce que : un, je suis sortie de l'appart toute seule sans prévenir personne, et deux, c'est le dernier que je préviens de ce qui se passe.

Je me suis pas trompé, il était dans une colère noire quand je lui ai dit, au début contre moi, mais je crois qu'il a compris depuis un moment qu'il ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de vivre comme bon me semble, puis contre Sergeï et là, j'ai du appeler Danny pour m'aider à empêcher Don d'aller lui casser la gueule. Mais bon, maintenant il s'est calmé et il m'a même laissé rentrer toute seule, ce qui en soit est un miracle.

* * *

POV normal.

- Eh salut Loukas ! s'exclame Sergeï en entrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel. J'ai trouvé qui suivait Kyra.

- Vraiment ? Qui est ce ?

- Un étudiant de son université : Peter Smith.

- Ce serait étonnant, elle n'est ici que depuis neuf mois maintenant alors que ça fait presque trois ans qu'elle est suivie.

- Il étudiait dans son université à Washington et il est venu à New York quelques temps après elle.

- C'est une bonne possibilité alors.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Quelqu'un a aperçu l'agresseur de Kyra mardi, alors je fais des recherches sur tous les membres de notre personnel qui lui ressemble. Voir si l'un d'eux a brusquement donné sa démission, ou a déménagé ici à la fin de son contrat, ce genre de coïncidences.

- Ok. Eh mais c'est moi, ça.

- Bah oui, tu fais parti des personnes qui correspondent à la description que veux tu.

- Tu fais ton travail, c'est tout. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je venais juste te dire ce que j'avais trouvé.

- Tu es allé_

- Le dire à la police ? Oui, c'est déjà fait. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Sergeï.

* * *

POV Kyra.

Le lundi suivant, je croise Sergeï en sortant de mon dernier examen de la journée. J'essaye d'empêcher mes mains de trembler lorsqu'il s'approche de moi, en vain.

- Stressée ?

- Heu, oui, les examens tu comprends.

- T'inquiètes pas, t'es très douée. Tu peux pas les rater. Tu as eu des problèmes depuis qu'on est allé avertir les flics ?

- Non, pourtant ils pensent que ce n'est pas lui. Rien chez lui ne pourrait le faire penser et il affirme ne pas me connaître.

- Il n'allait pas avouer de toute façon.

- Non, en effet. Dommage que l'ADN ne donne pas de réponse plus vite.

- Oui, en effet c'est dommage, confirme-t-il même s'il s'est crispé à ma phrase.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore quelques révisions de dernières minutes.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, ça va aller, l'appartement de Don n'est pas très loin.

- Ah oui, Don, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Tu risques pas de le trouver à son appartement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je crois que tu le sais très bien. Tu l'as laissé te toucher alors que tu m'appartiens.

- Sergeï, tu commences à me faire peur.

- Oh vraiment ? Pourtant je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

- Mais tu en as fait à ceux que j'aime.

- Ils le méritaient. Et je n'ai pas encore fini.

- Laisse Don en dehors de ça.

- Mais c'est de ta faute, si je m'en prends à lui.

Je le regarde horrifiée puis fait volte face et cours aussi vite que je peux. J'entends Sergeï crier et me courir après. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et l'allume en pestant sur sa lenteur, je me retourne rapidement et vois que Sergeï n'est pas très loin derrière moi. J'abandonne l'idée d'appeler Loukas et retire la batterie de mon portable, sous celle-ci se trouve une puce GPS autonome, je la récupère, la glisse dans la poche de mon jean et remets ma batterie à sa place pour rallumer mon portable, j'ai à peine le temps de composer le numéro de Loukas que Sergeï m'attrape par le bras et me retourne face à lui.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

- Oui.

- Et tu comptais faire quoi, courir jusqu'au poste de police ?

- Non, te semer puis me rendre au poste.

- Comme si t'avais pu.

Je baisse légèrement les yeux vers l'écran de mon portable et vois que Loukas a décroché. Je dégage violement mon bras et me remets à courir portant mon téléphone à mon oreille.

- Loukas ! Aide-moi ! 23.19.46 ! crie-je en sentant les bras de Sergeï s'enrouler autour de moi.

- Bravo, tu as réussi à prévenir quelqu'un mais personne nous trouvera. C'est intelligent d'avoir pensé à la puce GPS mais ça sert à rien si je jette ton portable.

Et pour illustrer ses mots, il jette mon portable au loin et m'assomme.

* * *

- Kyra. Kyra !

Je reprends connaissance en sursautant et cherche autour de moi d'où vient la voix. Mes yeux finissent par se poser sur Don. Il est attaché par ses propres menottes à une chaise, son épaule forme un angle anormal et son pantalon est maculé de sang. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue ainsi que son arcade sourcilière. Ses yeux bleus me fixent reflétant son inquiétude.

- Don, murmure-je en me levant. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Tu préfères pas savoir, je t'assure.

- Il est où ?

- Je sais pas. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

- T'inquiètes pas Loukas va prévenir la police et ils vont venir.

- Et comment ils vont savoir où on est ?

Je sors de ma poche la petite puce et la montre à Don. J'en profite pour vérifier qu'elle est intacte et aperçoit une petite lumière qui clignote montrant qu'elle a été activée. Je la remets rapidement dans ma poche au cas où Sergeï reviendrait.

- Tu as la clé des menottes sur toi ?

- Non il l'a pris. Pourquoi il ne t'a pas attachée ?

- Je pense qu'il n'estime pas que je sois une menace. Tu perds du sang, remarque-je en examinant sa cuisse.

- Je sais. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Prends ma ceinture et enroule la autour de ma cuisse au dessus de la blessure.

- D'accord… Il t'a déboîté l'épaule droite aussi, observe-je après avoir fait ce qu'il m'a dit. Et ton bras est cassé.

- Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on force trop pour passer les menottes à quelqu'un.

- Il faut te les retirer.

Je regarde autour de moi et me dirige vers la porte, celle-ci est fermée, visiblement Sergeï ne s'attend pas à ce que je reste sagement dans mon coin. Je me dirige donc vers une table qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce, j'ouvre les tiroirs mais n'y trouve rien d'intéressant. Le petit placard à côté est fermé à clé mais au vu de la serrure je ne pense pas que ça posera un problème. Je retire une épingle à cheveux de mon chignon et m'accroupit face au meuble.

- Me dit pas que tu sais forcer les serrures ?

- Pour celle là, ça devrait aller… haha ! m'exclame-je fière de moi lorsque la serrure cède.

- T'as appris ça où ?

- A la télé… Non, je rigole. C'est James qui m'a appris. Il se disait que ça pourrait peut être servir un jour, il avait raison.

J'ouvre la porte et découvre les affaires de Don. Je les récupère et me précipite vers Don pour le libérer. Ce que j'ai à peine le temps de faire avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque.

- Donne moi mon arme et reste derrière moi.

- Tu n'es pas en état de te lever.

- C'était pas mon intention.

- …

- Je vois que tu es réveillée Kyra, remarque Sergeï en entrant dans la pièce. C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir observer ce que je vais lui faire. Tu veux bien retourner t'asseoir ?

- Non.

- Obéis-lui.

- Don.

- Kyra, réplique-t-il d'un ton qui n'accepte aucune réplique.

Je m'éloigne de lui et retourne vers le mur. Sergeï se rapproche de Don avec un sourire sadique et je ne comprends pas ce qu'attend Don pour lui tirer dessus. Alors que Sergeï n'est plus qu'à un mètre, Don fait passer son bras devant lui et tire sur Sergeï qu'il atteint à l'épaule. C'est là que je comprends pourquoi il a attendu aussi longtemps, il est droitier et il a du tirer avec sa main gauche, il voulait être sûr de l'atteindre. Seulement Sergeï se remet rapidement et prend son arme à Don. Il dirige le canon vers Don et je me jette sur Sergeï alors qu'il fait feu. L'arme échappe à Sergeï et glisse hors de sa portée. Il me repousse violement me faisant tomber par terre. Je jette un coup d'œil à Don, la balle l'a atteint mais je crois qu'elle n'a fait qu'effleurer un de ses flans. Je me retourne alors vers Sergeï et lui donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le pliant en deux. Je poursuis en le frappant aux genoux puis au niveau du torse lui coupant la respiration et achevant de le faire tomber au sol. Je regarde Sergeï un moment puis me tourne vers Don lorsque j'entends les sirènes.

- Tu entends ? Les secours arrivent, lui annonce-je.

- J'entends ça, répond-il avec un léger sourire. Attention !

- Aaaaaaaah !

- Petite salope ! s'écrit Sergeï en m'envoyant valser contre un mur. Comment t'as pu oser me frapper alors que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi !

- Tu as torturé et tué mes amis !

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, James voulait être bien plus que ton ami et Nick t'empêchait de me voir !

- Non, c'est faux ! rétorque-je en lui envoyant mon poing dans la figure, finalement j'arrive à l'atteindre malgré ma petite taille.

- Police ! Ouvrez !

- Danny ! m'exclame-je en reconnaissant sa voix. Aïe ! crie-je lorsque la main de Sergeï s'abat sur ma joue me faisant tomber par terre.

- Sergeï ! s'élève la voix de Don.

Sergeï se retourne et Don tire l'atteignant cette fois en plein cœur. Danny et Loukas entre dans la pièce à ce moment là, suivi de plusieurs hommes en uniforme. Je me dirige vers Don qui est allongé par terre à l'endroit où son arme avait glissé, une flaque de sang commence à se former sous lui.

- Danny, il a besoin d'un docteur, vite !

La suite se déroule dans un brouillard, les ambulanciers prennent Don en charge et le conduisent à l'hôpital en urgence. Danny m'amène à l'hôpital et doit insister pour que j'accepte qu'un médecin m'examine. Quelques heures d'attente plus tard, un médecin se dirige enfin vers nous pour nous apporter des nouvelles de Don.

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Vous êtes bien là pour le lieutenant Flack ?

- Oui.

- Son état est stable. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, le coup de poignard sur sa cuisse n'a atteint aucunes artères importantes, ni aucuns nerfs. On a pu replacer son épaule et réduire la fracture de son bras, il ne devrait pas avoir de lésions. Par contre la balle qu'il a reçue n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts en elle-même mais une de ses côtes avait été cassée et lorsqu'il a bougé elle a perforé le poumon. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il a été pris en charge à temps et il va très bien se remettre.

- On peut le voir ?

- Oui bien sûr, suivez moi.

Le docteur nous montre la chambre de Don et je vais m'asseoir au bord du lit en prenant doucement sa main gauche dans la mienne.

- Tu veux un café, Kyra ?

- Non, mais je veux bien de l'eau par contre.

- J'y vais alors. Je vais en profiter pour appeler ses parents pour les rassurer aussi.

- D'accord.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Ouais.

- …

- T'as intérêt à te remettre vite, murmure-je après que Danny soit sorti. Je t'aime, ajoute-je en caressant sa joue tendrement.

* * *

- Mais parle moi fort Donald, tu vas la, peut être même les, réveiller.

- Excuse moi de vouloir savoir qui est cette fille au chevet de mon fils.

- C'est sûrement sa petite amie.

- Elle a été frappée elle aussi, je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est à l'hôpital.

- Mais non, voyons.

- Il a raison, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oh, désolée, on vous a réveillée.

- Ce n'est rien. Mme Flack, je présume, demande-je en me levant du lit d'hôpital.

- Appelez moi Sarah, et voici mon mari Donald.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par "Il a raison", m'interrompt le père de Don.

- La personne qui lui a fait ça, l'a fait parce qu'il sortait avec moi.

- C'est pas ta faute Kyra, s'élève doucement la voix de Don derrière moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort.

- Et si tu ne m'avais pas connue, tu ne serais pas à l'hôpital.

- Non, en effet, et je serais encore en train de courir de fille en fille. Et arrête de culpabiliser, tu n'y peux rien si Sergeï est fou.

- Etait. Il ne peut plus faire de mal, maintenant.

- C'est une bonne chose. Bonjour maman, bonjour papa. Comment vous allez ?

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Il faut que tu fasses plus attention, Donnie.

- Je fais ce que je peux maman.

- Tu es dans un sale état, fiston. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé exactement ?

- C'est compliqué, disons que son garde du corps était un fou furieux qui s'en prenait aux hommes un peu trop proche d'elle. Je savais ce qui risquait de m'arriver en la fréquentant.

- Son garde du corps ? Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Si tu ne l'avais pas interrompue tout à l'heure, tu le saurais certainement. Et puis, tu ne la reconnais pas ? C'est Kyra Pegasus, la fille de l'ambassadeur de Russie. Vous êtes encore plus belle en réalité que sur les photos.

- Merci Mme Flack, dis-je en rougissant.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sarah.

La journée passe tranquillement, je fais plus ample connaissance avec les parents de Don et le médecin vient nous apprendre que Don pourra sortir dans deux semaines, ce qui a l'air de profondément ennuyer l'intéressé.

- J'étais sûr que ma mère t'adopterait dès qu'elle te verrait.

- Moi, je m'y attendais pas. Elle est très gentille en tout cas.

- Oui, elle l'est… Kyra, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser pour les morts de James et de Nick et pour ce qui m'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est entièrement du à Sergeï. Et franchement, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne changerai rien de ce qui s'est passé, à part peut être l'enlèvement et ce qui a suivi, mais je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée. Je t'aime Kyra, alors ne regrette jamais d'être entrée dans ma vie car moi je n'ai aucun regret.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Don essuie les larmes qui ont coulées sur mes joues avec son pouce et rapproche mon visage du sien pour m'embrasser.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, je vais chercher Don à l'hôpital pour pouvoir enfin le ramener à la maison, je crois que le terme est approprié puisqu'il m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui pendant les vacances d'été puisque le campus est fermé. Je prends le chemin familier de sa chambre et je le trouve assis au bord du lit, avec une infirmière face à lui en train d'attacher sa chemise. Infirmière qui prend tout son temps soit dit en passant.

- Bonjour inspecteur de mon cœur.

- Salut mon ange. Alors tu viens pour me ramener à la maison ?

- C'est l'idée oui.

- Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Danny et mes parents de ne pas le faire eux même ?

- Pour tes parents, il m'a suffit de dire à ta mère que je voulais m'en charger et elle a convaincu ton père. Pour Danny, par contre, j'ai du le menacer quelque peu, il fallait au moins ça pour le convaincre de se faire oublier.

- Voilà, j'ai fini, vous devez vous asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant maintenant pour sortir, c'est la règle.

- Oui, je sais, c'est malheureusement pas la première fois que je sors de l'hôpital après y avoir fait un séjour plus ou moins long. Tu as pris ma voiture ?

- Oui. J'allais pas te ramener à pied.

- Tu as ton permis ? me demande Don clairement étonné.

- Bien sûr que j'ai mon permis, je préfère juste la marche à pied.

- Tant que t'abîmes pas ma voiture.

- C'est bien une idée machiste ça.

- Non, je dis la même chose à Danny quand je la lui prête.

Don signe les papiers de sortie et l'infirmière nous accompagne jusqu'à la voiture où elle m'aide à installer Don à l'intérieur. Je nous ramène à l'appartement et l'aide à sortir de la voiture. Dans l'ascenseur il s'appuie contre la paroi et me demande de me rapprocher. Je m'exécute en souriant et pose ma main droite sur son épaule gauche alors que je ne sais pas où placer mon autre main de peur de lui faire mal. Il appuie sa béquille contre la paroi et glisse son bras valide autour de ma taille me serrant contre lui. Il émet un soupir de satisfaction puis se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pu te serrer dans mes bras, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Ça m'a manqué aussi.

- Il y a autre chose qui m'a manqué.

- Quoi donc ?

- Sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, te regarder dormir ou faire la cuisine, te regarder tout court en fait. Et te faire l'amour.

- Don, tu es blessé.

- T'inquiète pas, à ce niveau là, ça va très bien.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais très bien mais j'ai envie de toi.

- Et tu comptes faire comment avec ton bras dans le plâtre ?

- J'ai bien une idée.

- Ding.

- Tu viens ? On pourra discuter plus librement à l'intérieur.

- Bah voyons, discuter. Comme si t'avais pas une autre idée derrière la tête, murmure-je amusée.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermée, Don s'appuie contre le mur et se dépêtre tant bien que mal de ses chaussures et chaussettes.

- Ah, il fait bon rentrer chez soi, soupire-t-il de contentement.

- Comme si ton séjour à l'hôpital avait été cauchemardesque. J'ai cru comprendre que les infirmières étaient aux petits soins pour toi.

- C'est vrai mais c'est pas comme si elles m'intéressaient. Viens là, dit-il en tendant son bras valide vers moi.

Je m'approche de lui et glisse mes bras de chaque côté de sa taille. Il passe son bras dans mon dos et fait remonter sa main jusqu'à ma nuque pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je soulève sa chemise et faufile mes mains en dessous pour caresser son dos. Il grogne légèrement sous la caresse et redescend sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui, si possible.

- Si on allait dans la chambre ? propose-je en sentant une bosse se former dans son pantalon. Je suis pas sûre que tu sois assez en forme pour le faire debout.

- Je suis très en forme juste pas très stable sur mes jambes.

Je laisse échapper un rire et m'éloigne de Don pour qu'il puisse se redresser. Je prends sa main et le guide jusqu'à la chambre où je lui retire son pantalon avant de l'asseoir sur le lit. Je m'assois à califourchon sur ses genoux en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus assombris par le désir. Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, mêlant ma langue à la sienne tout en faisant descendre mes mains sur le devant de sa chemise pour la détacher, lentement. Je finis par la lui retirer en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Je pose ensuite mes mains à plat sur son torse et le pousse légèrement pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je dessine lentement les contours de ses muscles bien définis m'attardant sur ses abdos.

- Kyra, gémit Don. Arrête cette torture…Ça fait deux semaines que_

- Pour moi, ça fait deux semaines et demie, tu as passé trois jours à dormir. Et puis, justement, ajoute-je en m'allongeant sur lui. Il faut recommencer en douceur quand on a pas pu s'entraîner depuis un moment.

Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure puis descends dans sa nuque suçotant délicatement sa peau avant de continuer mon chemin sur son torse jusqu'à son boxer que j'entreprends de lui retirer. C'est bien la première fois que Don se retrouve nu avant moi, c'est pas si mal qu'il ait un bras dans le plâtre. Je me relève et retire lentement mes vêtements sous le regard de plus en plus sombre de Don. Il s'installe au milieu du lit et je lui adresse un sourire malicieux avant de le rejoindre. Je l'embrasse et il glisse sa main dans mon dos collant mon corps au sien. Je me redresse et positionne Don à l'entrée de mon sexe puis je me laisse descendre le long du sien doucement, profitant de ses retrouvailles. C'est si bon. J'entame alors de longs va et viens et Don finit par accélérer la cadence en donnant des coups de rein. Il est peut être pas en parfait état aujourd'hui mais il n'a rien perdu de sa fougue. Après de longues minutes à un rythme presque infernal, je sens une vague de chaleur familière monter dans le creux de mes reins puis se répandre dans tout mon corps. L'orgasme me laisse vidée et tremblante et je me laisse tomber sur le torse de Don qui m'a suivie de près. Nos souffles saccadés et nos battements de cœur erratiques s'apaisent petit à petit. Don nous fait rouler sur le côté et se retire de moi avant de se remettre sur le dos et de me serrer contre lui.

- Wooh, bébé, c'était… fantastique, murmure-t-il contre ma tempe.

- Mmm, soupire-je de contentement en dessinant des cercles sur son torse avec mon index.

- Tu devrais prendre le contrôle plus souvent.

- Peut être, mais je préfère quand c'est toi qui a le dessus.

- Tu sais que je risque de me servir de ça contre toi plus tard ?

- Je sais.

- Ding Dong.

- C'est pas vrai, râle Don. Y a toujours quelqu'un qui arrive au mauvais moment.

- Au moins on a fini… Je vais voir qui c'est, annonce-je en me levant.

Je ramasse la chemise de Don qui est le vêtement le plus proche et le plus couvrant que je peux atteindre, la passe et la boutonne rapidement en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je jette un œil par le judas : Danny.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de pas venir avant demain, annonce-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Mais… Il sortait pas hier.

- Non, aujourd'hui.

- Désolé,… Et bah, je vois qu'y en a qui s'amuse bien l'après midi. Vous avez pas perdu de temps.

- La ferme crétin, Et casse toi.

- Ça va pas être possible, les autres doivent venir aussi. Les voilà d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en les voyant sortir de l'ascenseur.

- Heu,… On dérange, Kyra ? demande Lindsay en voyant ma tenue.

- Pff, non, soupire-je résignée. Je vais pas vous renvoyer chez vous maintenant que vous êtes là. Entrez et faites comme chez vous ou presque. Danny t'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de la chambre.

Heureusement qu'on s'est contenté de la chambre d'ailleurs contrairement à d'habitude.

- C'est Danny, c'est ça ? demande Don lorsque je reviens dans la chambre.

- Lui et Lindsay, Mac, Stella, Sheldon, je crois, et Angel.

- Je dois me rhabiller ?

- A moins que tu veuilles les recevoir en tenue d'Adam, oui.

- Aides moi alors je suis momentanément handicapé.

- J'arrive.

FIN.


End file.
